


A Different Ending

by xoharrz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, I wanna develop MC's friendship with the rest of the RFA too, I'll add more tags as i go, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rating May Change, Relationship complications, i hope you already know how the game ends because this includes a lot of spoilers, idk where this is going, not from RFA tho dont worry, polyamory maybe, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoharrz/pseuds/xoharrz
Summary: ... You're bored. So you download a game... or so you think.How can a simple game change your life so drastically?





	1. Is This Really A Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay so this is my first ever fic! I haven't planned it at all so I'm just going with the flow, sometimes if I don't know what to do I might leave it up to ya'll to decide! I'm hoping that this fic is gonna develop over time, so along with that my tags will constantly be changing (idk can I change my tags? I'm new to this). Anyway, I'm just going from the viewpoint of MC as if the game was literally happening, rather than what we know and love ^^ if you have any criticism then please comment, I'd appreciate as much guidance as possible because I don't know what I'm doing :)

It was late evening that night, and you were at home, without much to do. Originally you were supposed to go out with your friends, but as you weren’t really feeling it, you decided that you would just go to bed early, and maybe watch some films with your favourite actors in (Zen especially was ~~really fit~~ a really good actor). However, as per usual, it had been over three hours of lying in your bed, and you were still on your phone, squinting slightly at the brightness as you burrowed tighter under the duvet. It wasn’t too much of an issue since it was a Friday and you have no work the next morning, but regardless, you still felt slightly bad as you opened the app store to find something to do- it was nearly twelve o’clock, after all, and you were usually quite an early bird, so it seemed out of place to suddenly shake your sleeping schedule. As you weren’t looking for anything in particular, you began to scroll through the suggested apps. They were mainly otome games, a side of you that most of your friends didn’t know about- however you scrolled past most of them, seeing their costs, and knowing your empty Google Play balance. You were just about to give up and go to sleep though, when you saw something that stopped your hasty scrolling.

Was this a new app? You’d never seen it before- however, it wasn’t that often that you found yourself this bored either, so you decided to take a look. You tap on the icon and have a brief read through the description- it sounded alright, and from what you could see the art quality was pretty good, so you pressed ‘download’ and watched the little blue progress bar fill up...

...100%. Wow, that took _forever_. Was your phone always this slow? Brushing that thought away, you moved back onto your home page, moved the shortcut into your games folder (otherwise you'd forget) and then proceeded to open the game.

The game front loads, depicting the scene you saw at the end of the trailer video, giving you a better chance to appreciate the artwork. As a graphical designer, you understood the pain involved to make art look genuine- unlike what people think, it isn’t all about the line art or shading, there's so much more and you love and hate it all at the same time. Approving of the art, you tap the screen, and leave your phone on your bed as you go to fetch your phone charger from the other side of the room. However, when you get back, you are rather puzzled. Is it a glitch? Green code rapidly flies across your screen and your phone lets out a series of painful tones. You're ready to exit and delete the app already when it suddenly stops, opening the screen into the layout of a text conversation. You read the top of the screen, and see your name, even though you never entered it. What the hell? What unnerved you more though was what was next to your name- Unknown. Was that a character name? Is it another glitch? The background of the chatroom is still messed up, so you presume that it’s just a faulty app and continue.

> Unknown: ...Hello...?

What was the plot of this game again? You didn’t really read it properly, but normally this isn’t supposed to happen. Following the trend of what you download, you'd expect a back-story mini telltale giving the background of the main character and what's happening, so already this game had thrown you off of a bit, and you were now fully focused on your screen. You tap on the type bar, and debate what to put.

> MC: ?

Hell, what are you supposed to put? You had no idea what was happening. Was the game hacked? Maybe it had a virus? If anyone knew, it definitely wasn’t you.

> Unknown: Can you see this?

Yes? This was probably the oddest game you'd played in a while... as far as you knew though you had nothing to lose by continuing with it though, so you replied.

> MC: Who are you?
> 
> Unknown: I'm sure you're surprised.
> 
> Unknown: **It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.**

Well, no shit. Why did he (you guessed it’s a he) put that in bold anyway? Creep.

> Unknown: I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.
> 
> Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...
> 
> Unknown: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply...
> 
> Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.
> 
> Unknown: I’d like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad...

You were still slightly on edge, but in the end, it was just a game, right? Therefore, you decided to simply cut to the chase- you wanted to know where this was going.

> MC: An address?
> 
> Unknown: Yes. There's a Korean address and a long number. I think it’s a password.
> 
> Unknown: Do you mind going to the address?

...Okay, so it’s forming more of a plot now, you think. From what you presume, the character will go to the address and find something there- since this conversation is pretty creepy, you guess that maybe the address is a crime scene or something confidential and worthy of unrealistic otome games.

> Unknown: That's all that's saved in this phone.
> 
> Unknown: I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favour like this.
> 
> Unknown: But still...
> 
> Unknown: **I’d appreciate it if you could help.**

The prologue to this game is dragging on a tad, so you decide to not be a suspicious player like you would in real life.

> MC: How can I help you?
> 
> Unknown: Uhm... I’d like for you to go to the address saved here.

.....Blah, blah, blah. You had expected that as soon as he mentioned an address in the first place. The game was set out well so far, as anyone convincing another person to go to an unknown address would make them think it’s a safe place. However you were tired, and really couldn’t be bothered to properly engage in what you were doing.

> Unknown: Please?

From the look of the plot, you probably had to say yes to progress anywhere. But... was it just you, or did this conversation feel unusually genuine?

> MC: Fine... I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

And so he sends the address. A little house icon appears as a message, saying to click the link. Ah, so this is where the character starts to actually do something huh? You tap the icon, expecting an options page to come up, or the background to change, or something like that.

However, that doesn’t happen. A text file opens on your phone, with an address which you recognise to not be far from your house...

Is this really a game?


	2. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made your decision- to follow the route of this strange game. You have a feeling that this may be the end of your everlasting boredom, but is that a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okidoki dear ya'll, I'm a rather random and spontaneous person, so I'll probably post multiple chapters at a time, and leave spacious amounts of time in between where I basically have no motivation to get my face out of the fridge and do some writing lmao, so I'm sorry if you end up waiting an entire month or so for a chapter! I hope to stay dedicated to this though, so I'll do my best to keep updating this fic, and adding any fixes if you notice any errors, as well as including good suggestions on how to improve my writing because I have literally no idea what I'm doing ^^

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

You were sat on your bed in your pink cat-patterned pyjamas, staring down at your phone in utter bewilderment.

_Is this really a game?_

You knew the postcode- it was in the same area as you. However, should you really go there? You hadn’t bargained for this. You had simply planned on playing the game, and the character going to the address, not _you_. Was this a new style of game? Surely making a player go to actual locations would be illegal or stupid...

And yet you kind of wanted to go. Curiosity turned your stomach in multiple directions- you had always wanted to do something more with your life- everything was too plain for you; plain home, plain job, plain friends... you needed something more exciting, something unprecedented.

Was this it?

Maybe you would just have a look. You gather that the person on the game may likely be an actual person, as considering the fact you didn’t have to use pre-typed choices, you don't think a glitchy game like that would have such impressive features. If so, that person is abroad, so they can't be following you, right? You were so confused. You knew that it would probably be dangerous to go to an address from someone you don't know, whether they are an AI or an actual person. And yet, looking down at yourself, you realised that you have already finished getting dressed, along with your shoes done up and your bag slung across your shoulder.

You decide to go.

* * *

Closing your front door behind you, you felt a rather pleasant breeze flick your hair over your shoulder. Despite being ridiculously late at night, it was still rather warm, as it was still mid July, which suited you, since you couldn’t be bothered to put on a coat. After checking the address one more time, you pocketed your phone and set off, your hands slung in your hoodie pocket as you strode in a slow, relaxed pace. The walk only lasted about ten minutes, but it was long enough for you to put yourself at ease, after thinking over what could possibly happen. In the end, that unknown guy was right to say it was a developed area- a lot of neighbouring flats were still lit up, so if you were in any danger, they could hear any racket you made.

The apartment was one within a block, although since it was technically early morning before seven, you could still use the trade button to unlock the security door. Looking back at the address, you saw that the address was on the third floor. As a sporty person, you were tempted to sprint up them for an extra rush- however; you thought it would be best to walk up quietly, just in case someone was waiting for you. Once you got to the top of the stairs, you found the door you were looking for- a basic white one, featuring a password-lock rather than a key hole. At that moment, your phone chimed again.

> Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.
> 
> Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?

This is the last moment that you can turn back. You could simply say that there isn’t a lock, walk away and never go back... but you knew that wasn’t what you really wanted. Finally, something out of the ordinary had started happening, and it could be your only opportunity to escape this cycle of the same things, every day- you could not simply ignore that.

> MC: Yes.

Moments after, he sends you a series of digits. This is it. You stand in front of the door, your phone with the code in one hand, and your other hand poised in front of the lock. You enter the first digit, the lock making an electronic beep sound. Again, and again, until the last digit goes in, and the lock emits a longer, higher tone, as well as a light you didn’t notice before turning green. You push the door slightly, and it creaks open. Unsure on what you should do now that you know the code was the password; you turn back to your phone.

> MC: The door’s open.
> 
> Unknown: Good. Why don't you go inside?

You pause for a moment. If what this guy has said is true, then this should be the apartment of the person that dropped their phone. If so, why would you go inside? Yet again, to explain everything to the person once they got home about what had happened by writing a note would be more complicated- plus, if they had lost their phone, they probably wouldn’t mind too much about you being in their apartment. In the back of your mind though, you know the possibility that the story was false- because you know really- if someone found a phone with a far away address and a messenger app, why would they message someone to go to the apartment? The person still wouldn’t have their phone, and so it would make more sense just to turn it in to the police so that it can be returned to the owner directly and without hassle. You knew that both facts were viable, and would change the reasoning of your actions significantly- however, you were spontaneous and desperate for a change- something exciting- and so you made your decision.

> MC: I guess I will.
> 
> Unknown: Th
> 
> Unknown: ank
> 
> Unknown: you...

...Okay, that was weird, but you had already gathered that from this guy. You pocket your phone once more, and step through the door, closing it behind you. Right before you closed it though, you could have sworn you heard a quiet chuckle echo through the stair well...

A chill ran down your spine...

You're sure it was nothing.

 


	3. Missing Pieces

The door had clicked shut, leaving you alone in the strange apartment. It was quite tidy, and nothing was out of place, from what you could see from the doorway. Making your way further into the apartment, you saw a small block of lockers and a safe which were slightly odd, but then again, you had no idea what the owner of the apartment did, so you paid little notice and had a poke around. You didn’t want to sit on the bed, as that felt a bit too personal, so you settled for the desk chair situated in the corner of the room, in front of a rather nice-looking computer. The apartment was minimal, but it was also clear that whoever owned it wasn’t financially troubled.

You jumped out of your skin when your phone yet again made that screeching noise from earlier, and you grabbed it quickly to see what was happening, just as a new chatroom opened. You were expecting unknown again, but shortly after you realised that in the end, it was supposedly an otome game, and whatever was happening, evolved around this app- and definitely was not over yet. You read the top of the bar, to see a multitude of names- Jumin, ZEN, 707, Yoos- wait, _ZEN?!_ Maybe it was someone with the same name (you guessed these were actual people anyway, considering what had just happened), but the likely hood of someone having such an unusual name was very low. Regardless, your interests had just increased tenfold with what was happening, so you focused on your phone once more. It seemed like you had just been ‘injected’ into a normal group chat, although maybe not with normal people- you recognised the name Jumin Han also...

Ah. They finally noticed you, and now you're being accused of being a hacker- by someone called 707. Surely if anyone is a hacker, it’s probably them? He said that he’s ‘searching’... you're pretty sure that ironically, this guy works with computers. God knows about the Yoosung kid, he’s full out panicking (which, admittedly, you found rather funny). The Jumin guy called the girl his assistant, so you gathered that your intuition was right, that he’s some rich guy you’ve seen somewhere. The girl, Jaehee, you began to slightly appreciate though- she appeared to be the only calm one... R.F.A Messenger? You think that the game description mentioned that... maybe this is a game after all- you still have no idea what was going on with that unknown guy.

Well, you decided, being silent wasn’t going to help anyone, so you gripped your phone properly and began to type.

> MC: Hello...

As soon as you tapped send, the chat blew up again. “It’s talking”- hasn’t this kid realised that you are in fact, an actual person? Honestly, what was going on here? Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything- wait, what’s this? “It’s from Rika’s apartment”? You gathered that ‘Rika’ was the owner of the phone then, as well. You made a mental note to apologise for going in her home. The girl Jaehee has mentioned that the location is classified, too- where the hell were you?! Looking back at the chat, you snort at what had just popped up. This Jumin guy is really sure of himself, isn’t he? “You will pay” lmao what? You haven’t done anything! Huh, at least the username ZEN agrees with you. You notice that he has the actor’s picture as well- there's the possibility that it is just a fan’s account, but could it be the actual actor? You're sure that the trust fund kid was on television, so it’s a possibility.

Fuck. It’s him it’s him it’s him??? “Just a bit recognisable” ha he has no idea, you think back to your apartment with its never ending posters covering every inch of wallpaper. Ah, sounds like Jaehee is a fan too- you feel like you could really get along with her. Zen proposes that you could be one of his devoted fans hacking in, and damn! You really want to agree with him- however, you also really want to get an idea of what is happening, and so you ask.

> MC: Reveal yourselves first. I'm the most confused one here...

And, so the chat continues. The user 707 claims to now be looking up your identity, and uses a smiley emoticon afterwards (they seem to be styled to look like each person) - which you find mildly scary. He seems rather laid back, but in reality, how much does he know? The Yoosung kid seems to have calmed down now, and is proposing that they introduce themselves. Please do! You're so confused at the moment. Zen starts first, along with a photo that makes you dizzy instantly. You know that you’ll need to put that up on your wall later- how can one person be so perfect? Aww, Yoosung is cute too. Seems you were right about Jumin- he’s the heir of a famous corporation, according to the hacker guy. The chat continues in this cycle, of joking around and suspicion of who you are. You begin to stop focusing on the little messages, and instead start to think. Is there a link between unknown and this group chat? It seems like you were dropped into it as soon as you entered the apartment. From the game description, you think that you were supposed to go straight into this group chat. Okay, maybe not a game, as these are real people, but point aside, you really wish you knew the context behind this unknown guy, and if his appearance was related to the chat. In the end, he did lead you to “Rika’s” apartment, which the chat members appear to know. You decide though that unknown can't be an actual name, and so there's no way they would recognise who it was- anyone could’ve not set a username and had that, so therefore asking would not help you- so you decide to summarise what had happened, to at least lower the arousal of suspicion within the chat room.

> MC: I am flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through a messenger app and he sent me the address.

... That's about as concise as it could possibly get. If they accept your story, you could always give them more information la- okay, no longer important. Zen called you cute. _Cute_. You want to explode into a thousand shards. Surely you must be the luckiest fan on earth ~~except Jaehee~~? What a wonderful time to be alive. Oh, 707 (really, what is his actual name?) then asks about the username and that.

> MC: The username was ‘Unknown’. And the record was deleted.

You kind of feel sorry for Yoosung- he still has no idea what is going on. As for you, you're getting tired of being thrown shade- you're not a hacker! You're just an otaku piece of trash who wanted to play games rather than get into an actual relationship. This Seven guy asks you now about the password lock-

> MC: Ya. I know nothing

You really cannot be bothered with this. Why are they even up? It’s past 3am! However, Zen calls you cute once more, and you immediately get over your inner tantrum. The chat further continues like this, and you're only partially reading it, until... V? Isn’t he a photographer? No way. Seriously, this chat is just filled with famous people.

> MC: What is this chat room for;;?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: We can answer that after we have told V about this situation.

So regardless of if you're thinking of the correct V or not, this guy is presumably the head of the chat, whatever it is for. You begin to feel slightly overwhelmed at this point though, thinking about what has happened so far. Alone, you could have dealt with the unknown predicament- but then being dropped into a chat room filled with prestigious people with a suspicious and possibly classified connection to each other really was beginning to overflow your head. Hell, you still don't know who Rika is, but you're sure she wouldn’t mind you pour some water for yourself. You wander over to the kitchen, and start looking in each cupboard for a cup you can use- however, most of the draws are empty or will not open, making you wonder if Rika even uses this apartment for living. You finally find a cup, along with some basic kitchen utensils in one of the cupboards, although they all carry a fine layer of dust. You're not sure why, but it really does make you feel uncomfortable- why does it seem like this apartment hasn’t been used? You had so many possibilities forming in your head, but didn’t know which thoughts would complete the puzzle. Cup of water now in hand, you head back into the main room, and turn back to your phone.

Woahh okay, that is definitely not right! Whilst you were gone, it seems apparent that you’ve been researched. Slightly irritated at the progression of the scenario and with no ability to do anything about it, you retort.

> MC: Where did you get that info!?

You know that it is easy to fish peoples information through social media- however, you never post online, as all you have is a couple of fan accounts for different fandoms, along with Whatsapp, just so people can get hold of you. So, how the hell does this guy already have information on you? Not that it’s really a problem, since you’ve never done anything really bad, but still... it makes you uncomfortable to know how insecure your personal information is.

The general chat banter then resumes, just as the guy V logs in. You're not surprised to see his user icon as the photographer you know of, due to having already accepted how extraordinary the other members appear to be. You resume simply reading the messages popping up on your screen, hoping that they will explain where you are- however, they do not. Despite you being in “Rika’s” apartment, it seems that it is in V’s name, despite him having never been in there or even knowing the password, even though he was in a relation with her. Was..? The kid Yoosung appears to be Rika’s family, although no family could visit the location. What the hell is this apartment, and why does it appear to be so classified? Sensitive material, my ass. You even found kitchen cupboards that were locked! Who keeps classified documents in there? No matter what you discover about this place though, it all seems to evolve around the person Rika, of whom you know nothing about- therefore, you begin to feel desperate for an answer- as to why she seems to be so important despite not having made an appearance, along with why she has so much sensitive material stored in a hidden apartment which you were led to be a suspicious person, who convinced you to return a lost phone! How has this escalated so quickly? You were neck deep in confusion, and could barely take it anymore. You focus once again on your phone, and everything gets worse.

> MC: Luciel?

Who the fuck is this? In the past 20 minutes or so, you have never learnt so many names at once- you didn’t need any more. Oh, apparently it was the hacker’s proper name- you feel slightly relieved to know he has one, since you’ve only heard him be called Seven. The chat continues to focus around the mysterious person you know nothing about, leaving you mildly disoriented at what is happening. It all seems significant to them- but as you do not have any clue as to who this woman is, you can't grasp the situation that you are in, in order to understand what their panic is all about.

Ah, finally some **useful** information. Hosting parties? What was she, a drunk? You have no idea why this thought passes through your head, since a party animal would not need classified information- so you then redirect your thoughts to the latter type of party- bringing a group of people together for a certain cause. But what cause? Why is Rika’s identity so ambiguous? Ugh... wait, a will? Suddenly the state of the apartment makes sense- you presume that she actually passed away. If so, why didn’t V have the apartment taken from his name and took the files out? Surely maintaining a sleek apartment like this would be pricey- however, you are also reminded that this guy is a famous photographer- he must earn a pretty penny for what he does. Dead or not, you're still suspicious of who this woman was.

> MC: Who the hell is Rika?

You’ve sent the message before you can even think about it. Maybe later you'd feel sorry for being so abrupt, but right now, you didn’t care. You just wanted to know what the fuck was happening. Why were you sitting in a dead person’s apartment at 4am talking to the members of some confidential association? You just wanted someone to answer you. You didn’t want any of this suspicion about you anymore, the warnings of sensitive material and the secretive acts between these people and who they were. You needed the transparency that you were never given, the ability to know what is happening around you, and the ability to choose what you do with that information, not just stay stuck in the system until retirement. Seven proposes in that chat that they explain to you about everything.

> MC: Please explain.

It takes so much effort not to put a thousand exclamation marks on the end of your message- you’ve always expressed yourself clearly, and so the sudden seriousness of the chat is difficult for you to comply with.

The next ten or so minutes (you think that is how long it is?) feel slow yet rewarding, as your predicament is explained to you. After all is said, they then begin to discuss what to do with you- because in the end, you, a complete stranger, is now fully aware of a private organisation, as well as the location of all of its classified material- and so they have to do something about this...

> Jumin Han: **MC, will you join RFA?**

You know this is something you should think about, something that may change your entire life depending on your option (you mean, it’s not like you can really say no, since you know too much now). However, the reason you came to the apartment in the first place was in the hope something would happen- and if you could do something as reckless as go to an address given to you by a creep, then you could definitely join a charity group. Plus, Zen was a member, and you definitely did not want to throw away the opportunity to become ~~closer~~ **friends** with him. Therefore, you barely hesitate before making your final decision.

> MC: Alright. It looks fun. I’ll give it a go.

Your message seems enthusiastic about joining the charity group; however, you know that is not your true reason to comply. Already, you are filled with anticipation at the thought of having something _different_ in your life, something with true meaning- unlike working in graphics paying your earnings to different places until your bank is completely dry, just for them to ask for more. And so, if being a part of a mysterious and slightly ominous charity association is the change that you wanted, you’ll happily take it, and continue what was left to die when Rika left.

This was the start of a new beginning... if only you knew at the time what that entailed. Despite being suspicious, you decided to forget about how you ended up at the apartment, to forget about unknown, and to instead fill the hole that Rika had left within the RFA.

However, Rika’s death hadn’t left a hole in the RFA...

It had shredded it into pieces.

You dreamt of echoing laughter, and eyes, watching you. Always watching you.

They were mint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, my hand slipped. from here on the story will stray from how the game plans out, so hopefully it will become less predictable and develop its own plot ^^ feel free to comment your thoughts, I really appreciate it!


	4. A New Home

You wake up with a startle, as a loud thump resonates through the apartment. Sitting up, you look around frantically to source the sound, only to notice that your phone was now on the floor, instead of the table. When you pick it up to check the screen, you see that the screen protector has a chip on the corner, although that's the only damage. Relieved, you slide fully out of bed, and look up at the clock- 5pm?! Wait, that can't be right. You watch the clock for a few moments, and realise that the second hand isn’t moving. _Of course_. No one has been here in a long time, so why would the clock work? You look at your phone for the time, and see that it is 10:46am. Considering the time you were up last night, it is a relief that you woke up at a decent time.

You had looked through the wardrobe before going to sleep last night, and had found some clothes- however, it felt wrong to use the clothes of a dead woman, and so you settled for sleeping in the hoodie you had worn to the apartment. It was thin, but then again, the apartment was pleasantly warm, so you had no trouble sleeping. In the chat, you had decided to stay in this apartment, as since the RFA now knew that someone had the code for the apartment, they didn’t want to leave it unattended. You were informed that there were security cameras externally and inside the main room and kitchen as well, so you knew it was secure where you were. You still needed to go and collect some of your stuff from your apartment though (and switch off the heating and water- no way were you paying extra rent when you aren’t even there), as well as go food shopping, as the kitchen was bare, and you hadn’t eaten yet.

Dressing back into your clothes, you whip your hair in a rough ponytail to hide how messy it is, hook your bag over your shoulder, and set off back to your apartment. Fortunately it is not far, especially since you didn’t have a car- you’ve always commuted to work, so once you got your license at seventeen, you never bothered further with driving. You unlock the front door, and head straight to the kitchen, putting good groceries in a bag, and chucking out the stuff you didn’t need- you didn’t want it rotting in there for when you came back (if you came back?). For the meantime, you put the grocery bags back in the fridge and freezer, just to keep them chilled, as this was going to take a little while.

You leave behind what you know is at the apartment, knowing that it is probably nicer than what you have anyway. After taking down multiple bags of rubbish, and packing clothes and other bits and bobs into a couple of gym bags, you set back out.

It only takes you two runs in order to get everything to the new apartment- since this one already is furnished with nice appliances and furniture; all you really needed was your personal things, as well as necessities like shampoo and batteries (you now had a working clock). For whatever reason, this place still has electricity and water running, and so you put your groceries from home into the already-cold fridge. Standing in the middle of the room, with your bags still at the door, you decide that now is the best time to tidy the place up- you start by dusting, then cleaning the windows, cleaning the kitchen and bathroom (although it was well maintained, other than the dust), and then, finally vacuuming. Surprisingly, you realise that it had taken over three hours to do this- it was now just past 3pm. You know that you need to go to the shops soon, as all you really have is milk, bread and a stash of tinned food- however, seeing your reflection in a mirror lets you immediately know that you _really_ need to shower first.

Once the temperature is right, you step into the running water, and let it run through your hair, washing off the dust that had stuck to you from the past few hours. You felt disgusting, yet relieved to see it be washed away at your feet- somehow it reminded you of how different everything was about to be, as you stood in this foreign shower, surrounded by the scent of recently used disinfectant and bleach. The warmth of the water relaxed muscles you didn’t realise were tense and you settled into a calm hum, feeling quite pleased with how everything was going so far. You blindly reach out to find your shampoo bottle, and squeeze some of its contents into your hand, placing your hands into your hair, and beginning to rub it into suds. The scent of sweet strawberries fills the shower, making it feel less alien and a bit more like home. Fifteen minutes later, and you are standing in the bathroom, applying moisturiser to you face and limbs, as water trickles from the end of your hair down your back, to tap lightly on the floor. You squeeze the water out again, and begin to then brush it. You recall people telling you to get it cut, even you mother, before she had passed away. It now reached your lower back easily, and hung straight down, rippling as you moved. You never wanted to cut it as a child, and so you had always looked after it- now you got the occasional trim to keep it neat, but it was still kept healthy, and reflected caramel tones in the sun. You towel dried your hair once all of the knots were out, and then got dressed into fresh clothes, ready to go to town.

Fortunately you had recently been paid, and so you had the money to buy food, and more- since you were now staying in the apartment, you felt the need to discuss living finance in the chat- however, V refused to let you pay for any rent and instead just asked you to keep it looked after, and to not file through any of the drawers in the living room. You felt bad, but complied, since you knew there was no way you could afford to pay the rent for this place. Therefore, you now had the additional money to spend, as you were only paying for your actual apartment, which no longer had water or electric bills to save up for.

About an hour later, you jump off of the bus near the apartment, with multiple shopping bags in hand. You had never bought this much food since when you first moved out into your old apartment, and even then, your mother had done most of the shopping for you, and drove you right to the front door. You hauled your bags up the stairs, and heavy-handedly entered the apartment code, letting you in, where you unceremoniously dumped the bags in the doorway, trying to catch your breath. You jump slightly when you hear a pleasant voice behind you.

“Need a hand?” You turn around, startled, to see a woman around your age with short dark hair, wearing a yellow summer-dress. Unsure of what to say, you accept her offer, and she helps you carry the bags into the kitchen. As you are both loading up the fridge, you ask who she is, to find out that she is actually your next door neighbour. You fib a little, saying that your friend, who owns the apartment, is currently letting it to you- she accepts the story without hesitation, and you begin to chat a little. Once you have finished putting the bags away, you ask if she would like a drink, and so she politely accepts. You return to the living room with some cola, and sit next to her on the sofa.

After chatting with her for a while, you discover that her name is Lila- she came outside to see what the commotion was- it turns out you had made more noise getting the bags upstairs than you originally thought. She talks about how it has been a while since she had a neighbour- a year or so back, she would see a blonde lady (you guess Rika) occasionally go in and out of the apartment- however, she would never speak, and always closed the door behind her with haste. From what you heard about Rika beforehand, this seems odd to you, as the RFA described her as a sociable and approachable person... everyone has sides that no one knows about though (you think back to the manga collection in your bedroom), so you push the thought aside.

After around an hour Lila excuses herself, stating that she needs to get ready for work- she said that she does evening shifts at a local bookshop, as her husband already works full time, so she gets bored at home, and therefore got a small job. At this point in time, you decide to go onto the RFA messenger, and see multiple messages in your inbox from each of the members, properly introducing themselves and welcoming you to the RFA. You replay to each of them, flirting with Zen (how can you not?), joking around with Seven, etc. However, there is one message that catches your attention, and immediately snuffs the bouncy mood you were in.

> Unknown: It’ll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I’ll go get you soon.

... What the fuck? You still don't know who this guy is. You’ve come to the conclusion that he is definitely related to this whole ordeal, as he took you to the apartment, had the code, and can seemingly access the messenger without other members knowing. What does that mean, anyway? Suddenly you feel less secure in the apartment. Yes, there is high security here, but you know this guy knows where you are, and can come in whenever he wants.

> MC: Who the hell are you?

You never get an answer, which somehow disturbs you more. At the thought of this guy having the password to the door, you decide to change it. You type in the old code, and then the new one, twice, and the light turns from red to green.

You don't notice the hidden camera where a screw would’ve been in the corner of the lock, focusing on your face as you mutter numbers to yourself.

You do notice though, that the colour of the light isn’t green, but mint.

You think nothing of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature lots of RFA interactions, I promise! Sorry for the lowkey angst ^^


	5. Now He Knows

You decide to go back into the RFA chatroom, for the first time after joining. Opening the app, you scan across your main page, making mental note of how everything worked- emails, calls, messages, and then the chatroom. You tap on the icon, to find Zen and Seven logged on; from what you can see, they’re arguing over cats.

> ZEN: Please stop!
> 
> 707: and they roll over, and stretch their paw toward you~
> 
> ZEN: nonononononono
> 
> 707: then they go
> 
> ZEN: don't do it
> 
> 707: ** _n y a ~_**
> 
> _ZEN has left the chatroom._

You snort out loud, reading the conversation. Poor Zen. It is common knowledge within the fan base that he’s really allergic and Seven is clearly having immense fun knowing that.

> MC: omg Seven why
> 
> 707: Ah, the new member has arrived in a state of distress! Is it due to my unparalleled cat description? It is only natural that one would fall for my cattish habits ^^
> 
> MC: I mean I guess?? Zen might never be able to act again! Such a traumatic experience may have cut him down to the singular morsels of what he once was.
> 
> _ZEN has entered the chatroom._
> 
> ZEN: oh, hiya MC, I dint notice you come in sorey
> 
> MC: My point exactly, look he’s crying so much that he cannot type
> 
> 707: Oh! Who would have known that my famous cat attack was so powerful? Only the kiss of a fairy could heal him now. Fortunately, I just happen to be one, nya~
> 
> ZEN: MC is the only fairy in here, you cat freak

You involuntarily blush, reading the message...Fairy? Zen has never met you though, so he doesn’t know you at all, but you are still touched none-the-less.

> 707: I am flattered! However, I think that title goes to Jumin. I summon the cat of cats, ruler of fellow felines!
> 
> _Jumin Han entered the chat room._
> 
> Jumin Han: What is happening here?
> 
> MC: Seven decided to set off Zen’s allergies and now he’s probably dying somewhere. I wish I had a photo; even his tears would streak his face with the crystalline perfection of a diamond.
> 
> 707: It was worth it though lolololololol
> 
> Jumin Han: Such is expected- a person of his calibre does not deserve the blessing of a cat, and therefore his own body rejects them.
> 
> _ZEN entered the chatroom._
> 
> MC: Zen are you alright?!
> 
> MC: Also Seven how the hell did you do that? You literally summoned Jumin.
> 
> ZEN: Thanks for worrying about me babe, no one else understands how serious allergies are *sigh*
> 
> 707: I have many unexplained abilities that only other aliens could understand lololololol
> 
> ZEN: Also how did you know I was allergic to cats?
> 
> 707: She’s your fan
> 
> MC: Seven stop
> 
> ZEN: Don't say...
> 
> 707: I found her fan accounts
> 
> MC: Seven **no**
> 
> ZEN: You're one of my...
> 
> 707: The username is iluvzennyxoxoxox
> 
> MC: Seven _w h y_
> 
> ZEN: Fans? *twinkly emoticon*
> 
> MC: ...
> 
> MC: .......
> 
> MC: Uhhhhhh
> 
> Jumin Han: You fools.
> 
> _Jumin Han has left the chatroom._
> 
> MC: .....Ya
> 
> ZEN: Ah, not only is the princess beautiful, but she is my fan as well? No one person could be so perfect!
> 
> ZEN: Except me *winking emoticon*
> 
> 707: You’ve never even seen what she looks like lololololololololol
> 
> ZEN: Who would have known MC was my fan?
> 
> 707: Literally everyone except you
> 
> 707: Jaehee is also a devoted fan FYI
> 
> ZEN: *blank emoticon*
> 
> ZEN: ...huh?
> 
> _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._
> 
> 707: oh wow would you look at that suddenly I have so much work to do gotta go
> 
> _707 has left the chatroom._
> 
> MC: Well this is awkward
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I couldn’t agree more.
> 
> _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._
> 
> _MC has left the chatroom._

Omg. Omg omg omg omg omg Zen knows now that you're literally obsessed with him? Not only that but Seven put your Instagram account in the chat too... Mind you, he also mentioned that Jaehee is a fan as well... maybe you should message her? You click onto messages, and just as you're about to send her a message, you receive one instead.

> Jaehee Kang: So...
> 
> Jaehee Kang: You're a fan of Zen too?

It’s a slight relief seeing that she is also apprehensive about messaging you. You’ve gathered that Seven messes around a lot already, but it seems that despite being awkward, it might help you become friends with the RFA quicker.

> MC: Yeah, I have been since his first debut ^^ my room is filled with his DVD’s and posters lolol
> 
> Jaehee Kang: yes mine as well I just recently managed to find a limited edition image and his gaze is just   s o  smouldering and I can never take my eyes awa-
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I should compose myself.

You laugh at that for a little while, and continue to smile to yourself afterward. Jaehee may come over as quite formal and business-like, but it is clear that she also has an enthusiastic, fun side to her as well, which she doesn’t seem to express in the chatroom- or maybe she does, you’ve only been a member for a day, who knows.

> MC: It’s okay, I feel exactly the same! Whenever I watch his DVD’s I just become so enthralled by his acting- no other person can compare to his natural talent on the stage.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I’m glad you agree. I’ve... never really spoken about it to anyone before.
> 
> MC: Me neither ^^ I think we could become good friends :)
> 
> Jaehee Kang: ... That would be nice.

Your heart feels warm, messaging Jaehee. You have only known her for a day, and yet you already have something in common that you have never shared with anyone else before. However, you hope that the rest of the RFA knowing about this won’t change anything- would Zen treat you differently because of it? You remind yourself that no, of course he wouldn’t, as he’s an amazing person- he wouldn’t objectify his fans as a status of his success- he’d see them as people, no matter what.

> Jaehee Kang: Maybe before we hold a party, we should have the RFA come together to meet.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: It would make arrangements for the party easier, but we would also get to meet you beforehand.
> 
> MC: Sounds great! I can't wait to meet everyone, so the sooner the better!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Of course. I’ll propose the idea in the chat tomorrow ^^
> 
> MC: Okay!

Your feeling of apprehension has completely disappeared by this point. You didn’t realise that you felt tense about it, but knowing that at least one of the members would like to meet you makes you feel a lot better about what is happening. Looking at the time, you realise that it is now just past seven o’clock- so you decide to go and get some food. You decide to cook a simple stir fry, using up some of the fresh ingredients you bought today, as well as making some extra that you can put in a Tupperware pot to refrigerate for another time. It doesn’t take long, but by the time you have sat down to eat it, you realise that you feel rather famished. After finishing your meal, you wash up all of the utensils you used, have a shower and get into your pyjamas. It feels nice, wearing something completely familiar this time, and you are beginning to get used to the apartment layout as well. After checking the rest of your social media, you decide to watch a couple of episodes of an anime you began to watch recently, before then going to sleep- you made the most of the fancy television in the room by channelling the image from your computer (you couldn’t use the one that was here, due to all of the sensitive material and blah-blah-blah). Quickly, you log onto the messenger and type a quick ‘night!’ into the chat, before putting your phone on charge and falling into a deep sleep.

You had left the window open that night, although that wasn’t a problem.

When you woke up, it was closed.

You never noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to put their actual emoticons in there, but the quality i could find online was slightly tragic;;; anyway! I hope you enjoy!


	6. A Needed Get Together

You wake up sleepily, the slivers of light from the edges of the curtains hitting your face as you roll over. Feeling comfortable, you lay there for a while, feeling warm due to the summer heat, but not uncomfortably- you had a thin duvet draped over you, where underneath you wore a simple tank top and shorts set. They were in a shade of beige, the shorts having a cute crinkled waist line, and the top hanging loosely on your petite frame. You had owned them for a while, but they were probably still your favourite summer pyjamas, especially since you only owned about three sets- you brought them simply because of the cameras, as beforehand, you had the tendency to walk around your apartment in your underwear. Maybe you should buy some cat ones, just to wind up Seven- the thought makes you giggle. Finally, you decide to swing your legs out of the bed, and stumble over to the curtains, dragging them open to let the light in. Whoa, too much light. You squint before turning away to look in the opposite direction. It was a nice view from the window, unlike the brick wall you saw from your old apartment- however, you didn’t calculate that there would be lighter here as well, and so consequently, you started your morning by blinding yourself.

You decide to have a shower first thing, as you feel slightly uncomfortable- didn’t you leave the window open? You open it anyway, and grab some clothes to change into (the towel is already hung on the back of the bathroom door. You shower and get changed, only to realise that you forgot to grab a t-shirt. You wander out of the bathroom in your shorts and bra, and file through your wardrobe, finding a nice, simple pastel blue t-shirt, which you then messily pull over your head and tuck into your shorts, therefore completing your look, along with the black shorts and knee high socks. After returning to the bathroom to brush out your hair and put on some makeup, you feel ready to get some breakfast.

Many people seem to hate porridge- however, as you tip some oats into a bowl, you think that it isn’t bad at all- it has very little flavour, but it is simple, healthy, and fills you up, therefore becoming a suitable breakfast. Your metabolism isn’t bad, but you still try to watch what you eat, as alcohol has a lot of sugar in, and you tend to drink a bit more than you should. Feeling prepared for the day (you don't even know what you're prepared for, you don't work on Sundays), you sit on the sofa, switch to the news channel, and begin to eat your porridge. It is at this point that your phone chimes- the RFA messenger sound- and so you walk back into the bedroom to grab your phone. You log into the chat as you sit back down again, and begin to read what you had missed- everyone was online now.

> _Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom._
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Last night I messaged MC, and even though we haven’t made any starts on the party, I believe it would be best that we all meet her first beforehand, as then we can all say we know who we are talking to.
> 
> _Yoosung_ _☆_ _has entered the chatroom._
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Plus, this is the first party MC will be managing, so we should support her as much as we can- meeting in a singular place would make idea sharing a lot easier.
> 
> Yoosung☆: Sounds good! When will we meet up? I’m always free, but you and Jumin are always at work;;
> 
> _ZEN has entered the chatroom._
> 
> _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._
> 
> Jumin Han: I agree that it would be sensible to do so.
> 
> Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, when is the next C&R holiday for my sector?
> 
> _707 has entered the chatroom._
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Conveniently, it is the day after tomorrow- Tuesday. However, that doesn’t include my sector, so the next holiday that includes both of us would be in a month’s time.
> 
> 707: Hey that’s no fun; Jumin let her have a day off, she works like a dog!
> 
> ZEN: Surprisingly I agree with Seven, that trust fund jerk works you too much, Jaehee.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Please, do not stress it. It is my job, after all.
> 
> Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, you may take the Tuesday off of work. The meetings for that day can be rescheduled elsewhere- it has been a long time since the RFA came together.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han?
> 
> Yoosung☆: Well done Jaehee, you got the day off!
> 
> _MC has entered the chatroom._
> 
> 707: When you work so much that the concept of ‘a day off’ is no longer in you dictionary lololololol
> 
> ZEN: So, is everyone cool for Tuesday?
> 
> Yoosung☆: No objections here!
> 
> Jumin Han: It should be fine, I guess.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Likewise.
> 
> 707: I’m sure I can put off getting shouted at by my maid for a day lololol MC how about you?
> 
> MC: Yeah I can call in sick, but what about V? He hasn’t logged in;;
> 
> Yoosung☆: That liar wouldn’t come anyway- he never comes online anymore, he’s too busy hiding things from us to be courteous.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, that’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?
> 
> Jumin Han: V has his own predicaments to take care of. I’m sure that if he was available, he would happily come and greet MC to the RFA in person.
> 
> ZEN: I don’t know what’s going on with him, but I agree. Also, if he does log in, then he’ll see that we’re meeting up, so he should feel welcome to come along too.
> 
> MC: Okay ^^ I just hope that I get to meet everyone! At least if we don’t meet this week, we have the party- that’s a definite for everyone, right?
> 
> Yoosung☆: Sure! There's no way we could miss the party ^^
> 
> ZEN: Um guys, it’s great that we worked out when we’re gonna meet up, but it also helps to have a venue to do it in…
> 
> Jaehee Kang: That’s true. We can rule out public areas, since despite us meeting as the RFA, there are still faces in this group that can be easily recognised- we don’t want a trail of the press behind us.
> 
> ZEN: That’s true also- things could get busy if one of my fans were to spot me *weeping emoticon*
> 
> 707: *star-eyes emoticon* what about my bunker?
> 
> Yoosung☆: Seven, no-one can get in your bunker. We would all break our legs tripping over the trash before we all managed to file in.
> 
> 707: Hey, that’s not trash- that’s cryptic organisation~
> 
> Yoosung☆: …trash.
> 
> ZEN: *sighing emoticon*
> 
> Jumin Han: We could all convene at my penthouse; it is secure, and the security guards would prevent any press coming near us.
> 
> ZEN: *angry emoticon* There’s no way I'm going near that fluff ball’s home, mark my words
> 
> MC: Maybe if we all just meet in a less crowded area, and wear slightly less typical clothing? For example Jumin, people recognise you as a business-man; if you wore casual clothing, they wouldn’t pay any attention to you. Zen, similarly for you- you typically wear the same styles, so if you dressed differently, people would be less likely to notice.
> 
> Yoosung☆: It seems simple, but it makes sense- I’m in!
> 
> Jumin Han: Admittedly, I would quite like to try what commoners call ‘fast food’- there is no such thing at the penthouse.
> 
> 707: lolololololololol
> 
> Jaehee Kang: That would make things easier- there just happens to be a quiet town nearby where I live- if everyone can get there, then we should be fine.
> 
> ZEN: Suits me- how about you, babe?

Babe? You guess he’s referring to you, since you’ve been called that quite a few times now.

> MC: Me? If it’s further, then I’ll just commute there ^^

And therefore, it was settled. For the next few minutes Jaehee discussed the area, and you all agreed to meet there at 4pm. You would only need to take a short bus ride there, so it was a good place to meet, as it made travelling a lot easier.

You spent the rest of the day simply tidying up a few things that weren’t put away, as well as watching television and reading a book. Throughout the day you checked on the RFA messenger, where the members began to suggest who to invite- the date would be set when you met on the Tuesday, so at that point you would start sending out emails with the definite date on. The speed that the day went past with mildly surprised you- it wasn’t long before 10pm rolled around, the time you typically went to bed before a work day. You got ready for bed, and checked your phone before putting it on charge, to see that Seven had messaged you.

> 707: I didn’t want to say this,
> 
> 707: but if you wanted to show me your cat-patterned bra,
> 
> 707: you didn’t have to do so by walking around the apartment topless ^^

Immediately you realise what he’s referring to and you turn bright red. _Fuck_ that’s embarrassing. At least he didn’t put it in the chat, but seriously how did you forget to take a shirt into the shower? You're also not sure, but you have a feeling that there's a double meaning to this- in the end, Seven is the only one that knows your appearance, due to having researched you, and watched you through the camera, making sure that nothing had happened. You decide to go to sleep, but first you reply-

> MC: oh whoops
> 
> MC: at least I know that God Seven Defender of Justice is keeping me safe~

Payback. You hope that he gets even more embarrassed than you did. You side under your blanket, feeling comforted, knowing that he’s watching out for you- you smile at the thought of what you just sent him, smirking at your own actions.

Somewhere behind a screen, a man with mint eyes also found your bra rather cute. It hadn’t been the plan, but maybe he’d have to come and collect you sooner. After all, you already had the RFA hooked on you- it wouldn’t be hard to bring you all to paradise.

He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i ship everyone, although this isn't gonna be a multiple partners fic or anything;; MC has her heart set on a single person ^^  
> .  
> Okay I'm not spoiling what pairing I'm putting in this fic, but once ive finished it, ill let yall decide on what pairing ill write for next!  
> .  
> also fun fact i started playing undertale and i accidentally killed Undyne and i feel hella bad someone please help me (im still on neutral route tho thank god)  
> .  
> also ill probs write the next chapter today as well since my mum is ditching me and i dont have any friends so im at home doing nothing except eating sainsbury fruit pancakes (theyre rlly good try them)


	7. Revenge

You wake up on Monday just before your alarm goes off- you gather that you slept well. Turning it off, you take (all) of your clothes into the bathroom and shower, and afterward decide to have some breakfast. You were wearing a simple pair of pastel pink baggy trousers, along with a plain white polo shirt, tucked in- it was forecast to be a little cooler today, and plus your workplace always went a little too far with the air conditioning. Following your normal morning routine, you're sitting in front of the television, and you have 20 minutes before you have to leave. You slide your phone from your pocket and decide to check the RFA messenger foremost- it had now become your main social media, as you didn’t communicate much with your followers on your fan accounts. When you log in, you find Zen, Seven and Yoosung already logged in- Jaehee and Jumin were probably at work already.

> _MC has entered the chatroom._
> 
> 707: Ah, the star of the RFA has arrived! And wearing some rather fashionable trousers, I can see 0.0
> 
> ZEN: How come you get to see what MC looks like, and not us?
> 
> Yoosung☆: Yeah, I’m jealous >_<
> 
> MC: its okay, I’ll be able to see you all tomorrow!
> 
> ZEN: Finally, I’ll be able to meet the angel of this group
> 
> 707: Still, it’s a shame for the rest of the RFA that they don’t get to see MC as much as I do ^^
> 
> MC: Seven, what are you getting at
> 
> 707: I mean, it’s not just her clothes that are fashionable
> 
> MC: Seven say it and I will literally kill you
> 
> 707: It’s quite entertaining to watch MC walk around the apartment…
> 
> ZEN: Dude;;; what are you on about
> 
> 707: When she makes porridge for breakfast…
> 
> MC: **SEVEN**
> 
> 707: When she puts the forecast on in the mornings…
> 
> Yoosung☆: Isn’t that just a normal morning routine?
> 
> MC: Seven don’t you **d a r e**
> 
> 707: When she forgets her shirt when she goes for a shower…
> 
> MC: seven why
> 
> ZEN: *blank emoticon*
> 
> _Yoosung_ _☆_ _has left the chatroom._
> 
> 707: Oh, did I let that slip?
> 
> 707: Whoops~
> 
> ZEN: MC, meet me five minutes early so we can go and buy a baseball bat
> 
> MC: Sounds good. Can I land the first hit?
> 
> ZEN: Sure babe <3
> 
> 707: Aww, aren’t I lucky! I get to be beaten up by a famous actor and an adorable party coordinator!
> 
> _Yoosung_ _☆_ _has entered the chatroom._
> 
> Yoosung☆: Seven, you may be trained, but Zen goes to the gym a lot, you’ll die;;;
> 
> ZEN: I’m not the issue, it’s the power of women that will overthrow him- I’m sure MC isn’t too impressed with this at all
> 
> MC: That, and training too- I may as well live in the gym lol
> 
> ZEN: Yet another thing we have in common already, babe~
> 
> 707: Yes, MC must train really hard- they are quite a pair of back muscles you have there, party coordinator~
> 
> MC: Hey Zen, maybe we should just get two bats instead
> 
> Yoosung☆: Hey guys, you don’t need to be violent! You could take your anger out on games…
> 
> MC: LOLOL is simply not enough to drain me of my fire- I need revenge
> 
> ZEN: I’m ready to help at any time
> 
> 707: You’ve already had your revenge, that’s why I’m getting revenge on your revenge
> 
> Yoosung☆: Wait, MC do you play LOLOL?
> 
> MC: Well then I’ll get revenge on your revenge of my revenge
> 
> MC: Also Yoosung ya, I’m obsessed
> 
> ZEN: If the princess is playing that game too, maybe I should as well; it must be good, if MC likes it
> 
> 707: There's no way you could run it- you have a Windows 95
> 
> MC: What?! Pfffffttttttttt Zen you really need a new computer
> 
> ZEN: It works fine!
> 
> Yoosung☆: It’s ancient though
> 
> ZEN: I’ve only had it for 4 years!
> 
> 707: And yet, it was made 23 years ago
> 
> MC: You were 4 months old when your computer was made lololololol
> 
> 707: lololololololol
> 
> ZEN: This is abuse guys I did nothing wrong
> 
> ZEN: It works!
> 
> Yoosung☆: Yeah, but can you talk to it, and use virtual reality, and run massive operating systems on it?
> 
> ZEN: …No?
> 
> MC: its okay Zen, I’ll teach you the ways of computers ^^
> 
> 707: Remember to bring a shirt with you when you do, MC~
> 
> MC: Is there any way to force a member out of a chatroom without surpassing Seven’s hacking abilities?
> 
> 707: Nope
> 
> Yoosung☆: Nope
> 
> ZEN: If there was, that trust fund jerk wouldn’t be an RFA member anymore
> 
> MC: Maybe I could bind Seven to a chair, so he can’t stop me
> 
> 707: I would enjoy that thoroughly
> 
> ZEN: omg
> 
> Yoosung☆: That image is never leaving my head, oh god
> 
> MC: jesus christ
> 
> MC: next question, is there a way to delete messages?
> 
> 707: Nope
> 
> Yoosung☆: I think I need to play games for a bit;;
> 
> ZEN: Shouldn’t you be at college?
> 
> _Yoosung_ _☆_ _has left the chatroom._
> 
> ZEN: *sighing emoticon*
> 
> MC: I should probably leave for work now, anyway
> 
> MC: Seven, I hope you look forward to tomorrow
> 
> MC: I might have a surprise for you ^^
> 
> ZEN: The smiley emoji from hell
> 
> ZEN: Good luck Seven
> 
> _ZEN has left the chatroom._
> 
> 707: MC…
> 
> 707: Likewise~ ^^
> 
> _707 has left the chatroom._
> 
>  MC: hahaha oh jeez
> 
> _MC has left the chatroom._

You put your phone down, and realise that you're smiling to yourself. You haven’t actually got any idea for what the surprise is gonna be, but now you know that you need to find something, because Seven definitely will. You get ready to leave for work, and stick your tongue out at the security camera, hoping that Seven saw.

Your day at work went as per usual- however, in your breaks you went on the RFA messenger and joked around with the other members, rather than just drinking coffee. After work, you take a trip to the gym also, just to do some cardio and weight training. You follow your generalised routine for the rest of the evening, and then went to bed, ready for the next day, where you would meet the RFA. You had spent the day wondering how to take revenge on Seven, and you think you had finally come up with an idea- your outfit was ready for the next day, folded next to your bed, so that it couldn’t be seen on the security feed.

In a building within the woods off of the radar, mint eyes watch the security feed from your apartment. You stick your tongue out at the camera- the eyes widen slightly, allowing the screen to reflect more vividly on their surface. However, he knows that wasn’t for him- it was for _him_ , and anger pierced his gaze. He couldn’t let _him_ like you. _He_ didn’t _deserve_ any happiness.

Maybe he should take you both, and make sure that _he_ can never smile again, and that you can focus on him…

Only him.

His princess…

His pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoopsie, Saeran has noticed MC is getting along with seven, and he doesnt like it. in the end, MC was his princess, his pet- there's no way that he could let his traitorous brother take what was his ^^


	8. Anticipation

You wake up early on the Tuesday, despite the fact that you’re only meeting the RFA at 4pm. It is only 7pm when you look up at the clock, and so you decide to make the most of the early morning, and go to the gym. You don’t bother showering, since you’ll need one when you get back- instead, you simply tie your hair back into a high ponytail and wash your body with a flannel, put on some sun-cream (there's no point in you wearing makeup), and then get dressed into some mid-length leggings and a plain tank top. You go into the kitchen and start off a bowl of porridge in the microwave, drinking a cup of milk in the meantime- most people would have coffee in the mornings, but since you were a morning person, you would only drink it in the evenings if you needed to stay awake. You return to the living room with another cup of milk (you finished your other one) and your porridge. Whilst you eat your breakfast, you watch the news on the television- apparently in some regions; they had placed hose-pipe bans due to the amount of water that was being used amidst the summer heat. At least that didn’t affect you- you lived in an apartment, after all. The screen turned over to the forecast at that point- sunny all day, with temperatures reaching 28˚C- you were glad you had chosen light clothing for the day, as surely you would overheat in jeans. Holding that thought, you realise you should probably let the RFA know what you look like- the best bus to get there would arrive 10 minutes early, so you would be the first to arrive. You grab your phone, and open the messenger; nobody was online yet, but hopefully they would see it before 4pm.

> _MC has entered the chatroom._
> 
> MC: Hiya ya’ll! Just wanted to mention that since the best bus would get me there at 3:50, it would probably help if you know what I look like as I’ll probably be the first person there, otherwise you might think that a random person is approaching you lololol
> 
> _Yoosung_ _☆_ _has entered the chatroom._
> 
> MC: I’m just going to wear black shorts and a beige t-shirt, with knee-high socks ^^ I have long brown hair as well. If I see any of you then I’ll come over, as I can recognise you from your profiles ^^
> 
> Yoosung☆: Sounds good! I have to get off a bus at that time too, so hopefully we’ll arrive at the same time! I’ll most likely wear a blue jacket, if that helps ^^
> 
> MC: Okay! I’ll see you there! I’ll log in before I leave, but for the time being I’m going to be at the gym, so don’t worry if I don’t come online for a while ^^
> 
> Yoosung☆: Okay, have fun! I’m gonna play games *happy emoticon*
> 
> MC: Good luck!
> 
> _Yoosung_ _☆_ _has left the chatroom._
> 
> _MC has left the chatroom._

You were already excited to meet everyone, even though it was still only 7:30am.  Sliding your trainers on, you set off to the gym. All you needed with you was your phone and your gym pass, so you didn’t have a bag with you; you slipped your gym pass into your phone case, plugged in your earphones, and began to jog to the gym.

The gym was around fifteen minutes away, and so jogging or running there was a good way to warm up before exercising- although not literally warming up, as it was barely 8 o’clock and already hitting 20˚C. You arrive there and scan your pass as per usual, before heading through the gate into the gym. You began to go through your generalised routine- first the treadmill, then weight equipment, and then the rowing machine. Sometimes when you were in a bad mood, you also used the boxing bags- however, that didn’t apply to today, as you were in a bouncy mood. You started the treadmill on a flat incline, and moved your jog to a run. Throughout the time you spent on the treadmill, you changed the incline depending on how you felt- once you were comfortable, you turned it up for five minutes, and then down again, swapping your level of intensity by changing incline and speed. Once you had gotten bored of running, you moved on the weight equipment. You took your headphones out at this point and just put your phone on the floor, as you couldn’t really hold it whilst doing weight exercises. Lat pulleys, calf exercises, basic dumbbell/kettle bell lifts… it was around 11pm when you decided that you had enough for a day, and decided to jog back home.

As soon as you got through the front door, you immediately chucked you phone on the sofa, took your hair out of its tie, and started the shower running whilst you brushed it out. You felt _disgusting_. Yes, you also felt accomplished, but the combination of summer heat and a good workout had left you feeling pretty nasty. It wasn’t long before you had stepped into the shower and began to run the water through your hair, washing away the discomfort around your scalp as cool water sprayed onto your shoulders. After cleaning your hair and body thoroughly, you stepped out the shower and dried yourself, putting more sun cream on afterward- you had quite a fair skin tone and easily burned in the sun, so you always made sure to put it on if it was hot. Your hair dried naturally (you had plenty of time before you had to leave, so it would be dry by then) whilst you got changed, struggling to pull your shorts on due to having just put cream on your legs- you should have done that afterward, really… oh well. After getting dressed, you put on some makeup- just mascara, concealer and lip gloss, and then stepped back to check how you looked.

You wore a beige slightly baggy short sleeved t-shirt tucked in to some high-waist black shorts, which stopped high on your thighs. Black socks reached just past your knee, and you had some plain black ankle boots that you would put on before you left. Your hair hung loose over your shoulders, carrying a slight wave in the length of it, from not being blow-dried. However, in your bag, you had your revenge for Seven. There weren’t any cameras in the bedroom, so you grabbed them from your bag, and put them on, to make they looked fine with your outfit. _Cat ears_. Oh boy, you barely knew Seven, but the way he spoke about cats, you were sure that this was sufficient payback for what he had put in the chatroom. You had to make sure you used them strategically though as well, and so you put them back into your bag, so that you had them for the right moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like the first half of the 'meeting RFA' chapter, I guess? It kinda stretched out a bit, but I should post the rest of it in a few hours!


	9. An Interesting Journey

You bit into an apple, as your eyes stayed glued on the screen. Since you had an empty space of time before you had to leave, you decided to watch some anime to pass the time- it wasn’t hard to do, as whenever you finished an episode, there was always some sort of cliff-hanger that made you watch another one. In this pattern, you had worn away around three hours, and it was now 3:15. Your bus came at half past, but the bus stop was practically outside your apartment, so you didn’t worry too much. Closing your laptop, you located your bag and made sure you had everything you needed- purse, random hair-bands, some receipts that had been crushed in the bottom… maybe you should take them out. All you needed though was your phone, purse and the little surprise for an annoying red-head hacker; you didn’t even need keys, since the only keys you had were for your front door, which the new apartment didn’t need- and so you no longer had any keys to carry- your fob for the security door stayed in the bottom of your bag all of the time, and even if you forgot it, Lila would probably be home to let you in if you buzzed her door. Not knowing how long you would be out, you also grab a jumper and shove it into your bag- it is just a thin cropped one in the same colour as your top, so it fits into your small backpack easily (the bag is in a dark beige-like colour, so it goes with your outfit; beige had been your favourite colour for quite a while now, and so your wardrobe was filled with it). Feeling ready to go, you log on to the RFA messenger, just to check that everything is still going as planned. Everyone had logged in since you had put your messages there in the morning, so hopefully they would recognise you if they saw you first. Everyone seemed to be in a lively mood- except Jumin, who didn’t show emotion that much, although you were sure that he was looking forward to it as well, as he hadn’t completely annihilated Zen when he started joking about Jumin wearing something _other_ than a suit (you started laughing at some of the messages- for two people that supposedly hated each other, you thought that they were still good friends). You type “see you soon” into the chat as you leave the apartment, and walk down to the bus stop.

It doesn’t take long for the bus to arrive- you get a return ticket, and find a seat- there is only one pair of seats empty, and so you take the window seat- if you can avoid sitting next to people you don’t know, you’ll definitely make the most of it.

The bus only stops occasionally to let people on or off and therefore so far you haven’t had to sit next to a stranger. You look up briefly to see how far you are when it stops again, to see that you're only halfway there. A blonde guy about your age gets on the bus, and begins to walk slowly down the aisle to find a seat- wait, is that Yoosung? He did say that his bus stopped at the same time as yours, so it would make sense- plus, he’s wearing a blue jacket… oh. He caught you staring. He slides his headphones off and looks at you.

“Are you Yoosung?” you ask him- you’re pretty sure, but he gives you a look of total confusion, before his eyes widen. “Wait- MC?!” he exclaims, suddenly becoming fidgety at the sudden meeting. “Do you mind if I sit here?” he asks in a slightly rushed voice- you nod and say “go for it”, as he swings his bag onto his lap and sits down. “Damn that took me by surprise, I was just looking for a seat, and I didn’t even consider that you would probably be on the same bus as me, haha” he laughs in a nervous voice. You stare at him in silence, and then suddenly burst out laughing, covering your mouth as his face of total confusion made you laugh even more. “What?” he exclaims, having no idea what you're finding so funny. You try to catch your breath, and manage to cough out- “ah, I just- you're so shy! You don’t have to be shy Yoosung- I’m the same person- as the one in the chat- omg your face- you were so confused- I can't do this” and then you burst out into tears of laughter again, Yoosung now laughing with you. Once you calm down, you speak again. “Yoosung, you mentioned that you play LOLOL, right?”- From that you got an immediate response- “yes I do, I can't believe that you play it as well! The only people I know that play it are online friends, so I've never been able to properly talk about it.” Listening to his words, you realise how similar the two of you are- none of your friends even know that you game, let alone what games you play. “Honestly same,” you reply. “It’s such a good game, and yet I never find anyone in real life that plays it! By the way, what's your rank?” As you ask him, his mouth stretches into the smuggest smile- what? He begins to speak- “you won’t believe this,”- he grins further- “but I'm rank two”. You freeze with shock- no way! It took you so long to get to the rank you are now, so how does he manage that? “Wait- so is your alias Shooting Star?” Somehow, he manages to look even more proud of himself as he beams at you. “Yes, I am! Most people don’t tend to watch the rankings though, unless they’re on the leader board. What rank are you?” He hit the hammer on the head. “I’m rank five”, you say, beaming back at him. You had no idea how good it feels to talk about games to another person in real life- somehow this bus journey feels like the start of a true turning point in your life. Yoosung’s face changes into one of thought, and then his eyes widen as he starts shaking his hand frantically and bouncing up and down like a fan-girl. ”Wait wait wait wait- is your alias Cryptic Arrow?” You're shocked at his memory- you only memorised the top seven, simply because they’re the ones that concerned you. He then continues to talk- “I think I’ve battled you before! You wield the mosaic bow, right?” Seriously, this kid had ridiculous memory capacity. In game, you had forged a legendary bow- one that allowed the user to channel and split arrows used by it, without the bow being affected by your avatar’s magic. You confirm his question, and the two of you begin to talk about different battles- turns out you actually managed to kill him once, hence why he memorised your powers- so that he could look out for them. You feel really happy for the rest of the bus journey, having already gained a friend, a fellow gamer, and knowledge of an impressive victory- with all the inexperienced players you kill every match, you never bothered to check your kill list, and therefore never knew that you managed to kill the second best in the world. Seeing that you’re near where you need to get off, you press the bell, and shortly after, the bus comes to a halt, and you and Yoosung depart, along with someone wearing a hoodie with the hood up, all in black. Surely they must be boiling in this heat? They walk in the opposite direction to you, muttering into their phone- you don’t really pay attention.

“Ah… so she’s there now, yes, okay… thank you, believer. For the Savior.” Pale hands illuminated by computer screens lower the phone, hanging up. Mint eyes crinkle with excitement, and thin lips pull wider into a malicious grin. “Ha…haha...HAHAHAHA!”- Suddenly, the laughing stops. The voice rumbles lower, quieter. “Ha… I think it’s time I left a present for my pet- but what should I give her? A bell, a ball… maybe a collar… Maybe I should make sure that she can't go anywhere I don’t want her to… make her know that she’s _mine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I said this would be the other half? Yeah nah from the look of it, I'm gonna have like another two installations to this single event (whoops). Hope you enjoy!


	10. Chocolate Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! I'm doing my final exams at the moment, so I'm pretty busy ^^ this got a little bit long, but oh well ^^

The bus arrived slightly later than what was scheduled, and so once you have walked to the town square where you all planned to meet up, it is already 4pm. You were still the first two there, and were still talking about LOLOL also, until Yoosung stopped and waved to someone in the distance. You both stand up from the bench you had sat on, and see a woman approaching- presumably Jaehee. When she was closer, you could see that she was wearing a pair of trousers, along with a plain white polo shirt, and a plain handbag. It felt formal, but compared to what she usually seemed to wear, it seemed to be her balance between ‘casual’ and ‘I probably shouldn’t dress girly in front of my boss’. You walk along with Yoosung, and smile toward her, before the three of you meet in the middle of the mildly deserted square.

“You’re Jaehee, right?” you ask, extending you hand. She takes it, and gives it a delicate shake, before letting go again. Formal. “Yes, I am. I presume you are MC?” You nod. “Well then, welcome to the RFA. I hope that we can all work well together, and hold parties just like we did before”. She smiles. Soon after, she states that you seem to have met Yoosung, and so he explains how you ended up on the same bus- he also refers to you as an “excellent gamer”, which makes you flush slightly, feeling proud of such praise from someone who is clearly better than you. Jumin arrives around the same time, acting with the same air of formality as Jaehee, and the same way of dress- he is dressed in simple black trousers, and a chequered shirt, which despite being a simple deep blue, still gave off a rich air of wealth. Zen was the next to arrive, who hugged you when he first came over, earning a disapproving glare from Jaehee- although you couldn’t help but fan girl a little bit and freak out slightly, which somehow led into him discussing skin care products with you.

It took another five minutes for Seven to arrive, who just wore loose jeans and a red oversized tank top (apparently that was all he owned) along with an odd black jacket with yellow accents on. You kinda liked it. He strolled straight toward you with a grin on his face and fist bumped you, which was then followed by an introduction. “I, God Seven Defender of Justice, have come to grace the RFA angel with my presence!” Reciprocating this, you then comically gasp, and say “O, how blessed I am, to stand in your wake! I am forever indebted to you, God Seven. May you forever rule this earth with peace, tranquillity and an infinite supply of Honey Buddha Chips.” You here Yoosung snorting in the background, and Zen muttering over and over “oh dear god, they’re the same, there’s two of them, please save me”. You're sure that Jaehee’s and Jumin’s faces probably tell the same story. “Agh, the angel knows me too well- I was fooled to think no one would see through to my real goal”. The two of you pause for a moment, and then burst into hysterics, folding over and grabbing each other’s shoulders for support. Amidst trying to breathe, Yoosung says in a clear voice “you two are like a couple!”- the two of you stop, and the colour of your cheeks reaches the same shade as Seven’s hair- he’s even redder, and you both share a blank expression, cueing Zen to then burst into laughter, making the whole situation even more embarrassing. Jaehee then states “if you two continue to get on this well, then truly, the RFA is doomed.” Even Jumin cracks at this, a crinkled smile etching his sculpted face, as he tries so hard not to laugh. And so, this was the start of being the RFA party coordinator, and you feel that this day may also be the start of the best years of your life.

Having finally calmed down, Jumin brings up the subject of what to do. It was only half past four, so no-one was hungry yet- but since you were in a town centre, you all decided on going around the shops for a bit. Jumin seemed to show an interest in the concept of buying batch produced clothes, rather than personally tailored ones, and therefore unintentionally underlining the difference between your lifestyles- this triggered Zen to call him a “silver spoon asshole”, which no one actually denied, although Jumin took the opportunity to then roast Zen, saying that there is no shame in him wishing he lived like Elizabeth the Third, therefore resulting in Zen sneezing, Seven taking photos and Yoosung cry-laughing. Zen wanted to have a look around in a certain shop that had a sports section at some point in the day, which interested you as well- you could do with some new sports gear. Seven was interested in the other part of that shop, as it was actually a supermarket, and therefore could possibly sell Honey Buddha Chips- since you mentioned that you had never tried them before, he was insistent that he got some for you, as supposedly, they were “even better than the holy grail”. Jaehee didn’t express any immediate interest in anything, although she did say that it would be nice to have dinner in a certain restaurant- supposedly she had been there before, and it was both nice and affordable.

The first shop you all decided to go into was a clothes shop- you moved around in groups based on gender (except Seven, he was looking at dresses in the girl’s section). You and Jaehee were filing through different racks, looking mainly at jumpers. A new autumn range had come in, and therefore there was a wide range of cute jackets and jumpers in warm colours, all at good prices as well. You made a mental note to come back here at some point- you were pretty sure you had been in this shop before already, as you recognised some of them from your own wardrobe. Soon after, Jaehee leaves temporarily to fetch Jumin, who appears to be scaring an employee at the shop, by asking about the certain stitching method used in a particular shirt. You all end up bundled in the middle of the shop this point, including Seven, who is holding one of the shop’s bags- he must have bought something. “Hey, my RFA beauties! I have a surprise for you all! In a few moments, your eyes will be so blessed that you will never want to blink again!” _Oh dear_ , you think (Jaehee says it out loud). You're already grinning, but god, what was he about to do? He slinks off into the changing room, and then shortly after bursts out. “Ta-da!” He says with a lilt to his voice. You felt like you were going to _die_. Seven stood proudly in front of you, wearing a bra on top of his shirt, with the exact same design as the one you wore when you forgot your shirt. Jumin looks away as Yoosung flees and pretends he doesn’t know us, whilst Zen snorts and begins to laugh. He then turns red after Seven adds- “It’s the same design that MC showcased on her way out of the shower that day. True class~”. At this point, you are crouched on the floor, covering your face with your hands, laughing violently and your own embarrassment. You guess this is his revenge- he even bought it!- but it wasn’t the end, because you had your revenge, too. Standing up, you state “oh, is that the best you can do, Mr. Defender of Justice?” He blushes at the nickname, and the other members circle back, wondering what you're about to do. You go into the changing room, and put the cat ears on, and then come out again, making Jumin start choking, and the rest of the members go red, even Jaehee. To top the cake, you make direct eye contact with Seven, and then deliver your final blow. Twisting your hands into paws, you do a cat impression with your arms, flutter your eyes and say “meow~” with the strongest lilt in your voice that you could muster. Immediately, you knew that you had won- Seven turned really red and his mouth opened into an ‘o’, leaving him completely speechless. You smirked, knowing that you had beaten him fair game, and then looked up at the other members. Yoosung had the same expression as Seven, Jaehee had her hand covering her mouth with flushed cheeks, and Jumin was still low-key dying, his entire face now a slightly red hue as he continued his coughing fit. Zen looked vacant- his body was completely frozen, and eyes wide, fixated on you. _Fuck_. It was satisfying beating Seven in this revenge spiel over the shower incident, but in the process, you had basically broken the RFA members.

You lean forward to Zen and wave in his face, calling a drawn out hello. He doesn’t react much, but simply states “I don’t think I hate cats as much anymore”. You go bright red, whilst Jaehee looks shocked. Despite still being beetroot red, Seven composes himself and says to Zen “I can be your cat if you want, nya~”. Zen’s face immediately sets back into its normal state, and he says “and the moment’s over”, before sneezing. You burst into laughter at the general obscurity of the situation, and the other members join in.

Having now left the store, you all continue to walk through the town, until you come across the store Zen had mentioned. It was a supermarket- like shop, but half of it was dedicated to sports equipment, and so you and Zen go in. He tells you about a certain range that they offer in clothing that is really comfortable, and so you try some on, finding shorts, leggings, some sports bras and tank tops that fit comfortably. Since you have less rent to pay for now, you decide that buying some won’t hurt, and so you decide to grab a basket to put them in. You then move back into the equipment area, and start looking at the dumbbells. You had a set of 4kg’s at home, but you really needed some heavier ones, as the 4kg weights just weren’t cutting it anymore. You find some 6kg’s and pick them up, giving them a quick test. Zen comes over at this point, having seen, and states “MC, you're quite strong- I did not expect to see muscles on your arms like that, damn”. And to be fair, it was true. You had always had slender arms, and yet when you saw your reflection with your flexed muscles, you realised that they were quite defined. Competitively, you turn back to him- “oh yeah? Don’t even think that this is the best I can do”. He watches you curiously as you pick up some 8kg weights, and lift them with an air of ease. He cocks his eyebrow at you and appears impressed, but then decides to challenge you; “are we doing this, then? If so, then I challenge you to a rep competition!” You grin in acceptance, as he bends down to get another set of 10kg’s, handling them with ease. You count down, and then begin to lift them in unison, up and then down, counting the amount of reps at the same time. It doesn’t take long for the other members to notice and watch, all of them placing their bets on Zen, but also stating that you were doing incredibly well. You had both reached 25 reps now, and you were breaking a hard sweat, and Zen looked slightly flushed as well- though not as much as you did. Eventually, you lifted to failure at 46 reps, whilst Zen had broken a sweat and was panting slightly, although could clearly do more. The members congratulate you, and Zen pats your head like a big brother (your heart leaps), saying that you did really well, and offering to be your gym partner, since your gym was near his home, and he would like to try training with another person (you accepted immediately). Seven then proceeds to squeeze your arm and then tells you to flex, whistling when you do. He tells you that you would do well working in his field of work with the physique that you had- however, when you ask him what his job actually is, he just winks and refuses to elaborate, earning him a huff and a grin from you. As you leave the store, he states that you need fuel after doing all of that, and hands you a packet of Honey Buddha Chips, and then proceeds to open a packet for himself. You don’t know when on earth he got them, but you accept anyway, having become quite curious about these mysterious crisps that are supposedly so good. Zen questions why he didn’t get any, resulting in Seven turning around and meowing at him, which immediately made Zen silent, until he sneezed and made you laugh. You try one of the crisps, and your mouth is filled with a mix of sweet honey and savoury crisp- they’re exactly what they claim to be, and are absolutely delicious. You nod your head frantically and make noises in your throat to signify that they’re really nice, which Seven accepts as a suitable reaction and states that he’s happy you like them, leading you to then thank him and beam a smile toward him, which he then rewards you with a lopsided grin and a slight flush to his cheeks. You hope it’s not just because of the summer heat.

After wandering around the town for a bit longer, you decide to go in the restaurant that Jaehee mentioned, as it was nearly 6pm and everyone was beginning to feel a bit hungry. You file in and find a table rather easily; fortunately, no one seems to pay any attention to Zen or Jumin, as otherwise you could end up with a mob of cameras, which wasn’t the purpose of the meet-up. Being the closest to the menus, you pass them around the table so that everyone had one, and then proceeded to open your own. You all discussed the different options with each other, and eventually made your choices. You, Seven and Yoosung had gone for burgers with chips, and then convinced Jumin to do the same, as curiosity of the commonwealth culture had overtaken him. Jaehee had opted for a fish dish, and Zen had chosen a lean steak with salad. Zen placed the order, and then came back with drinks as well, which you sipped on as you all waited for your orders. You and Seven had both got PhD. Pepper, whilst Jumin had got wine, Jaehee had a frappe, and Yoosung had a strawberry smoothie. It was at this point that you all decided to discuss the party- after all, that was your original reason to meet up. It didn’t take long to decide that it would be a small scale party, since you were new to the role, and would like to get more fluent with the procedures before holding a party which is grander. The next topic was venue- you didn’t have as much input on this, as you didn’t know about different halls and their qualities and disadvantages. However, you made a note on your phone of the recommended ones, as in the end, it was your responsibility to hire it for the party- so it would help to know the names of them. Finally, the time it would be held. You decided that for the first party, holding it in a month would be a good time, as it would give you plenty of time to organise, but it would also mean that guests would be more likely to come, as it wouldn’t be a last minute request. You made note of everything that was said, before they started to suggest some guests to start with, and prompting you to ask more questions, which mainly Seven and Jaehee answered. By the time your food came, you had a list of emails, and was pretty certain you knew what you had to do- you could tell that there was a reasonable amount of work involved, but that it was also made of quite basic tasks, meaning that it would be hard for you to misinterpret anything. Jumin was pleased to hear that you could also speak fluent English, as he knew quite a few English business partners that would be good to invite to the party- Yoosung also asked if you could help him learn it, as due to wanting to be a vet, he would have to deal with a variety of people, and so knowing English would be very beneficial- you agree, and he beams with a big thank you.

Your food arrives then, and it smells _so good_. You thank Jaehee for choosing this place, as not only was the portion huge, but it looked to good as well. Just as you are about to bite into your burger, you hear Seven begin to choke on his food, and look at him, startled. He’s put his burger down and is waving his face whilst crying, gesturing at Jumin, who is trying to cut the burger with a knife and fork. “W-What are you doing” he manages to get out before dying again. Jumin looks around with a face which is purely perturbed- as if to say, “what?” You take the initiative to explain to Jumin that a burger is a hand held food- you simply bit into it- and then you demonstrate, by biting into your own. He copies your actions, whilst everyone watches intently. He swallows his first bite, and then pauses for a moment-“…Not bad. Not bad at all”. Seven whoops and punches the air, whilst Zen states that he can't believe Mr trust fund kid is eating commoner food. The rest of the meal continues in this sort of manner, joking around occasionally until you are all finished. Table service come over and takes your plates, and shortly after, a lady comes over.

“Would you like to order dessert?”

Simultaneously you and Seven grin at each other, whilst Jaehee appears genuinely scared. Yoosung pipes in, saying sure, and eventually you all decide you’ll get something. The lady leaves whilst you make your choices, and you all flip over the menus to look at the desserts. There is the normal range on it- ice-cream, sundaes, brownies, etc. But what stands out is a huge image in the middle of the page labelled “The Whopper”. It appears to be a massive ice-cream sundae with all manners of chocolate and cake and wafers stuck on it… serves 5-7 people. You grin at Seven, who was on the same page as you, and then he faces the rest of the RFA. “Hey, who bets that I and MC can eat this entire dessert? If we finish it, then you have to pay for our meals and dessert, but if we don’t, then we have to pay for all of yours. Deal?” Immediately the table uproars, everyone shouting that there is no way we would finish it. And so, it was decided, and the bet was made. You call the table-lady back over, and place your orders- when you and Seven ask for the giant sundae, her expression echoes the amount of times that other people have done this and failed- she gives you a weak smile, and leaves with your order. “How the hell are you gonna fit that all in?” Zen asks you- “you’re literally tiny, I couldn’t eat that, and I'm a head taller than you!” It was true- you were a shorty. Standing at 5’2, you were easily the shortest in the RFA, 9 inches shorter than Zen specifically, and so you could understand why he would ask. Mind you, Seven also had a lean build, and was in-between you and Zen’s heights, so with that reasoning, it would be a feat for him to eat too, right? His smug smirk said otherwise. Yoosung suddenly looks at you, and asks you a question- “actually, I just had a thought- none of us know how old MC is, right? Well, maybe Seven does, but still- how old are you?” “I’m 21, my birthday was in February” you reply simply. Seven laughs out loud and coos at Yoosung- “Aww you're still the youngest RFA member, how cute~” and proceeds to scruff his hair, whilst Yoosung tries to escape Seven’s hands. You laugh at the interaction, and then ask “so Yoosung, how old are you? I thought you were older than me, but I must have guessed wrong”. Before he can answer, Seven interjects- “our little superman Yoosung is 20, I'm 21, Zen is 23, Jaehee is 25 and Jumin is 26, ya’ll can thank me later”. You snort at the exasperation on the member’s faces, at total confusion as to how they should respond. Seven then turns around to you. “So you're Aquarius right? I'm Gemini, so guess when my birthday is~”. You think for a moment- “Aw haha, I’m older than you! Anyway, um… May?”- He shakes his head, and you change your answer- “June”- he nods. “15th?” You guess in the middle- he says lower. This continues until you get it right- “11th!”- Which he then whoops to, and high fives you. The other RFA members seem unsure on how to act with this happening- but at that point, the desserts arrived. First, everyone else’s, on cute accent plates… and then yours and Seven’s, being carried by two people, along with a pair of spoons. You sit in shock as it’s put down in front of you, obscuring your view of the other side of the table. “It’s so big” you say, looking upon it in awe. From next to you, Seven goes “that’s what she said”, and you hear Zen physically die from the other side of the dessert, whilst Yoosung sits in confusion, not getting the joke- you kinda feel sorry for him. You pick up your spoon just as Seven does, and then you both tuck in to the dessert.

It doesn’t take you long to get through the top half- it is mainly whipped cream with wafer and cake, and so it doesn’t take long to eat- you can now see the rest of the RFA, as well. Jumin is watching it with mild curiosity, whilst Zen watches you with awe, Yoosung watches the dessert with awe, and Jaehee watches the dessert with caution and fear. However, you then get to the thicker, richer section. Taking your first spoonful of the second half, your mouth explodes with the flavours of rich chocolate ice cream and chocolate brownie- the soft cake-like texture of the brownie and the creamy thick texture of the ice cream mix perfectly. As you eat, you alternate between eating brownie pieces and cookies, varying the flavours in each bite. However, it isn’t long until you slow down. It tastes amazing, but it’s also rich and dense- even Seven looks like he’s beginning to struggle. Zen states that there's no way you can finish it, and even though you agree with him mentally, you also become more determined to prove everyone wrong. You and Seven continue to slowly plough through the ice cream, laughing when Seven gets brain freeze and bounces up and down, frantically waving his hands around his head and running his fingers through his hair. _It looks soft_ , you think to yourself, and wish you were running your fingers through his hair too- you quickly remove that thought as you realise he’s staring at you enquiringly, and has gotten over the brain freeze. Gathering yourself and ignoring your blush, you state “you okay now? Lets finish this!” which grants you a huge grin, a loud whoop and a fist bump. It takes a while still, but eventually you both make it to the bottom, scraping out the chocolate syrup from the bottom with your spoons, sitting back with a big sigh, and shouting out, throwing your hands over your head. Seven grabs your hand with his, forming the traditional ‘two champions after a marathon’ pose, whilst the rest of the RFA clap with the faces of disbelief. You high five each other with your other hands, before settling down and laughing again. “I actually cannot comprehend that you two ate that” Jumin states… and he’s perfectly correct to say so- you are _bloated_. You knew from the start that you shouldn’t have eaten it all, but you did it anyway, and your waistline was protesting. Oh well. You decided it was worth it ~~not just because Seven held your hand or anything~~ , and joined Seven on taunting the RFA on how you didn’t have to pay for your meal. To remember this, you slide your phone from your bag and open the camera, and hold it out as far as you can, in order to fit everyone in the frame. “Smile!” you exclaim, as you take a few shots of everyone together. Jaehee smiles, Yoosung pulls peace signs and Seven does an a-ok with one hand, whilst giving you bunny ears with the other. Jumin’s face seems exactly the same, except you see warmth in his eyes that wasn’t there before. After taking photos, you return your phone to your bag. As you do, Jumin asks “is that what commoners call a ‘selfie’?” You laugh at how foreign the concept is to him, and at his perplexed face. The others join in with your laughing for a little bit, and you manage to choke out to Jumin “yes, it is”. He seems pleased with himself, despite everyone still laughing at him. It wasn’t long before table service cleaned up your table and shortly returned with the bill.

After paying for the bill, you all leave the restaurant, feeling quite content (and full), after having a good day. It is past 8 o’ clock now, and so you all decide that it is time that you should go home. However, Jaehee states that by this time the buses would have stopped running- you realise this is true, and look at Yoosung, who appears slightly worried. “I can take them” Zen states, but unfortunately you know that you can't comply- the apartment has a classified location, so he wouldn’t be able to take you. Jumin and Seven also seem aware of this, and so Jumin says- “the apartment is still classified, so we wouldn’t be able to let that happen” resulting in Zen death-glaring Jumin. “Then how the hell is MC gonna get home? We can't just leave her here”. Jumin looks at Seven, and says “Seven, if you will”. You follow Jumin’s gaze and see that Seven appears slightly smug, carrying a slight flush on his cheeks. “Zen”, he says, “I’m the only one here who knows where the apartment is already, and I have my car, so I’ll have to take her”. Zen appears aghast, as Seven grins, you blush, and Yoosung looks utterly confused. “Zen, you can take Yoosung, since you live nearby each other. I and Mr. Han can get home in our own vehicles, and Seven will take MC. Does that suit everyone?” You nod your head in agreement along with everyone else, except Zen, who states “MC, let us know when your home, and don’t let that fur-ball-lover go near you, okay?” You laugh gratefully at his concern for you, and reply “I will, don’t worry! I trust Seven as well, so I know I’ll be fine”. Zen seems happy with you response and hugs you, before turning away and walking to where you presume his car is, leaving Yoosung to hastily say goodbye to you and run to catch up with him. “It was nice meeting you, MC. I look toward the parties we can hold together” Jaehee says to you, giving you a warm smile. You hug her, to her great surprise, and say bye cheerfully, causing her to blush, and then smile more, reciprocating the goodbye. Jumin follows out and says farewell, shaking your hand before walking away, leaving you and Seven standing outside the restaurant. “Shall we go?” he asks you. You reply with a bouncy “okay”, and follow his lead.

You follow Seven to a car park, and he pulls out his car key, pressing the button and causing a flash-looking car to wink its light with a cute sound. “Seven- that’s your car?” you state in disbelief, and Seven smiles smugly. “Yep, this is one of my babies! Isn’t it beautiful?” You agree with him- it’s probably the nicest car you’ve ever seen… “Wait, _one of_?!” you state, aghast. Seven confirms that you heard right, and tells you about his other cars, as you climb into the passenger seat. You don’t know much about cars, but you know that this is an impressive car- it’s also nice to climb into a car and not receive a humid wall of hot air like you usually do- the air was well conditioned, and the seats were sleek yet comfortable- you were impressed. Seven pulls off smoothly, and joins the main road from the car park. The random chatter in the car continues, somehow transitioning from cars, to cats, to food. It isn’t long until the car pulls up outside the apartment, the engine emanating a low purr. “Thank you for today” you say to him, smiling broadly. He returns the smile, and says “don’t thank me, party coordinator, thank yourself, for successfully getting God Seven out of his house for once, and also for joining the RFA”. You laugh at his joking around, feeling really content with how the day went, before you feel warm fabric around you, as he pulls you into a hug. Your cheeks burn and your head speeds up as you reciprocate the hug, feeling his hair tickle your cheek slightly. _He smells nice too_ , you unintentionally think, before coming out of the embrace. Seven also looks flushed, as he adjusts his glasses and fiddles with his hands slightly. “Well, thank you for taking me home” you say, opening the door and stepping out of it. Seven resumes his cheeky tone and replies “the pleasure was mine, RFA angel~”. You laugh as you close the door, and say bye as he begins to pull off, waving into the distance as the car disappeared into the horizon.

You pull your fob and phone from your bag, and swipe the security door open as you enter the RFA chatroom, texting “I’m home!” as you ascend the stairs, and then send the photos from the restaurant as well. You put your phone back into your bag, and type in the door password, before letting yourself in, and closing the door behind you. You kick your shoes off and go into your room, to grab some pyjamas before going into the shower. You open your wardrobe to grab some, but then a taut strip of fabric appears in front of you, and before you can react it is forced over your mouth and fastened from behind your head. You spin around and your eyes meet mint ones, before your shoulders are forced into the wall and legs press around yours, giving you no room to move. “Now, now, princess, I said I’d come and get you, didn’t I?” A distorted voice says from underneath a mask.

You try to scream.

You can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie, looks like MC likes Seven, which is exactly what Saeran doesn't want ^^ I don't know when I can write the next chapter, but I'll do my best! Also check my tumblr @pastel-patches , I'm posting some relevant stuff there ^^ I've nearly finished drawing my interpretation of MC on her day out, so that'll be online soon! I'm also tryna make a series of emoticons for MC and maybe other characters like Vanderwood and Elizabeth III (why not) so stay tuned! Hell idk what i am doing plz help i say this but i'll take 100 years to post it, kinda like link deciding to f i n a l l y "save" hyrule, after spending so long asleep and then waking up just to start taking selfies with lynels and piggy backing guardians, oh well :)


	11. Trapped

You couldn’t move.

He held you firmly against the wall, giving you no opportunity to escape at all- you knew that the RFA couldn’t help you either, since there weren’t any surveillance cameras in the bedroom. You try to shout more, but the fabric over your mouth makes it impossible, causing you to only make feeble muffled noises, whilst thrashing around to try and escape his grip. Suddenly, a hand left your shoulder and went to your neck, crushing your windpipe and stopping you from breathing. You look up at your attacker with wild eyes, trying to understand who he was- mint eyes, and short bangs of pink hair peeping from underneath a black hood. “If you want me to let go, then you need to stop struggling, princess~” the distorted voice said, causing you to panic more, as you are barely able to apprehend what is happening. The dim colours of your room begin to swirl into each other as you become light headed, and lose consciousness.

You wake with a strong headache, and for a split second you think it was a dream- however, you realise that you are still in your room with your attacker, and that you are also now bound to your headboard by the waist, and that your ankles are tied, along with your arms behind your back- there’s no way you can move. You have already learnt that panicking can't help you- and yet you still try to lean out of your binds and shout through the cloth, to no avail. The man laughs from the corner of the room, and approaches, sitting next to you on the bed. You freeze at the proximity, as he leans in close to your ear, and whispers “I was quite enjoying watching you struggle, princess- however, I presume that you have now realised that no-one can help you, right? If you promise to stay quiet, I might even take your gag off… although it really does suit you.” You feel sick at the tone of his voice, the perverted tones coming through the distortion of his mask clearly. You remain quiet, looking at him with fearful eyes. He leans over you, and undoes the gag, letting it fall next to you, and relieving the chafing from either side of your mouth. “Good girl” he cooed, as you remain silent, instead moistening your lips with your tongue, and feeling the slight burn around the edges. “Now, my princess, we’re going to have a little bit of fun. You see, I could take you now- but that would be boring, right? The RFA would just forget about you, and nothing fun would happen. You see, what I want is for you to break the RFA- they’re bad people, princess, so you need to do that for me, you need to help me bring them to paradise. But most of all, you need to break the red-head’s heart; he doesn’t deserve any happiness, and he can't make you happy either, because he’s a liar- a traitor. But I can, princess. I’m all you will ever need, and I can take you to paradise! So,” he leans closer to you, brushing your cheek with his fingers and twirling your hair around them, “you’ll do that for me, won’t you, princess?” You scowl at him, replying “why would I do that?” to which he laughs creepily, and breathes into your ear “oh, princess- you thought that you had a choice?” You feel a sharp pain in your arm, and realize that he’s injecting you with something- before you can react, the liquid is injected into your arm, and he steps away. “What did you just do? Who are you?!” you shout to the best of your abilities, your eyesight beginning to fail you and your body going limp. “You can call me Saeran” you hear faintly, as all of your senses fade into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short, I'm writing the next chapter now ^^


	12. Threats as Smooth as Liqueur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at me, actually posting a chapter when I said I would- wow. I've got a lot of work from today so I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, but I'll do my best!

You wake as you normally would in your bed, wearing pyjamas and tucked under the duvet, as if what had happened was a dream. However, the edges of your mouth still felt stung, and your arm throbbed slightly from the sleeping drug. Looking at your alarm clock, you realise that you’ve slept in well past the hour you normally get up, and that you should be at work by now- not that you really care, considering what just happened- you’ll call in sick later. You lay for a little while longer, trying to process what had happened- taking the RFA to ‘paradise’… what the heck? That sounded more like an advert for a sex toy or something. Also, breaking the ‘red-head’s heart’- that could only mean Seven, but why would that guy want that, and why on earth would you comply? The guy also mentioned his name… it was Sae-something… oh yeah, Saeran. You lay for a while longer, before suddenly realising- you were still in your own clothes when you were tied to the bed, and now you were in your pyjamas. _Had he dressed you whilst you were unconscious?_ Immediately everything became too much, and you rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

You reach for your mouthwash to wash away the taste before brushing your teeth, when you notice something on your wrist- was it a smart watch? It was a plain metal band around your wrist, black and smooth. You pull at it, but it doesn’t come off- instead, mint text appears, and begins to twirl around the bracelet-thing. “Good morning, princess~ did you sleep well?” It takes you a little while to work out that the message must’ve been from Saeran. You want to swear at him, but you have no idea how the band works- instead, you decide to ignore it and have a shower. If it isn’t waterproof, then good. You don’t want morning messages from him anyway.

Stepping into the shower, you feel relief of the water running down you, as if you are washing away his touch- it immediately makes you feel better about the whole situation, and you are able to think more clearly. As you are washing yourself, you find another change on your body- some sort of tattoo, underneath your breasts, situated directly in between the gap between the swell of each breast. It was quite small, and from your angle you couldn’t work out what it was, so when you finished showering and getting dry, you used the bathroom mirror to look at it. It was a symmetrically shaped eye, with some simple linear markings around it. You had no idea what it meant, but at least it was somewhere people couldn’t see it. The skin was still tender and slightly flushed around the edges… you had a feeling that getting the tattoo removed wasn’t an option, so you decided to put an antiseptic pad on it, so that it wouldn’t get infected, and so your clothes wouldn’t touch it- it hurt.

After getting dressed, you grab your phone and flop onto the living-room sofa, opening the RFA messenger. However, instead of going straight into the chatroom like usual, you instead went into messages, and opened the thread with ‘Unknown’- you knew that he must be Saeran, considering what he said. You begin to type.

> MC: why do I have a weird tattoo and a bracelet that doesn’t come off?

He replies quickly.

> Unknown: The tattoo is proof that you're mine, and the bracelet lets me monitor everything you do, to make sure my princess doesn’t do anything I don’t want her to~

_Ugh_. Seriously, this guy was creepy as hell. You don’t even know how he got into your apartment, but he’s already drugged you, tied you up, banded you, brandished you and called you princess a hundred times.

> MC: what do you mean, monitor?
> 
> Unknown: It lets me know your location, your pulse, your temperature, everything ^^
> 
> Unknown: I can also send you messages through it, or make sure you can't do something~
> 
> MC: and what does that imply?
> 
> Unknown: The bracelet has multiple drugs in, that can put you to sleep, put you under my control, and make you feel certain things, along with other things that you probably don’t want to know about.
> 
> Unknown: Oh, but don’t worry- the antidotes are also in there, so you won’t die, if you are a good girl~

You look at your wrist, and immediately try pulling at the bracelet again, before your phone beeps again with another message.

> Unknown: Ah, I don’t recommend that, princess…
> 
> Unknown: Attempting to remove the bangle will result in the automatic release of a drug ^^
> 
> Unknown: Unfortunately, that one doesn’t have an antidote, and I haven’t finished playing with you yet- it would be a shame if the game ended this early~
> 
> Unknown: I'm sure you understand what I mean ^^

You had no idea what to do. If what he said was true, then there was no way you could tell anyone what was happening, or find help, or even run away to spare the RFA from whatever ‘paradise’ is. And, thinking about what he had done to you last night, you were pretty sure that he was telling the truth- he was a psychopath and a sadist, and there was no way you could escape this supposed game of his. Your phone chimed again.

> Unknown: Just this time, I’ll edit the morning footage so nothing seems out of place. But from now on, you have to act normal, okay?
> 
> Unknown: That red-head can't be allowed to become suspicious.
> 
> Unknown: If he does,
> 
> Unknown: Then I’ll have to remove him ^^

You didn’t need a cue to understand what that meant. Also, you were beginning to believe that he has had access to your security cameras this whole time as well- otherwise, how did he know when you were out to sneak in, and how had the RFA not known? The only explanation was that he was also ridiculously good with computers, so much that he could get past Seven.

> MC: I get the idea. Go away.
> 
> Unknown: Of course, my princess~

You click out of the messages tab with a scowl, and decide to go into the chatroom.

> _MC has entered the chatroom._
> 
> 707: I was wondering when the RFA angel would log on~
> 
> 707: You look upset, is it because you had to say goodbye to me? lololololol
> 
> ZEN: Upset? Babe what’s wrong? The cat lover didn’t do anything to you right?
> 
> MC: No, nothing like that- I just didn’t sleep very well ^^
> 
> 707: Clearly, since you were supposed to be at work 4 hours ago lolol
> 
> Yoosung☆: it’s weird how much Seven knows about MC;;
> 
> ZEN: it’s weird that MC would willingly go to work at that time in the first place;;
> 
> Yoosung☆: 7:30am is not a weird work start- you just say that because that doesn’t allow for your ‘beauty sleep’
> 
> 707: lolololololol sleep? I don’t know her
> 
> ZEN: You have to get a solid 9 hours of sleep every night, unlike you and Seven. MC, do you sleep well?
> 
> MC: Yes! I normally go to bed at 9pm ^^
> 
> Yoosung☆: See, its normal- you can still sleep well!
> 
> 707: Yoosung what do you know about sleeping well lololol
> 
> Yoosung☆: More than you would, I go to college, remember?
> 
> ZEN: Yeah, sometimes you do
> 
> MC: omg y’all
> 
> MC: Look after yourselves!
> 
> 707: Yeah! Follow my example and have three balanced meals everyday!
> 
> ZEN: what, a bottle of PhD Pepper and a bag of those stupid crisps?
> 
> 707: They’re not stupid!
> 
> Yoosung☆: That would be a yes then
> 
> MC: Maybe I should just become the RFA mum and feed you all, and tuck you into bed every night.
> 
> _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._
> 
> 707: Oooh, can I have a bedtime story too?
> 
> Yoosung☆: *blushing emoji*
> 
> MC: Of course!
> 
> ZEN: There’s something inherently wrong with this conversation;;
> 
> Jumin Han: What is more incorrect is you using an intellectual term.
> 
> ZEN: *angry emoji*
> 
> Yoosung☆: pfffttttttttt

The chat continued in a similar manner, the members bantering around, and occasionally finding people to recommend for the party. As you begin to write another email out about the party, you receive another message from Saeran.

> Unknown: Invite as many people as you can to the party, princess
> 
> Unknown: Loud and crowded makes it easier.

You keep re-reading his message. Makes _what_ easier? The execution of his plan? The party? The message felt slightly ominous.

> MC: Makes what easier?
> 
> Unknown: Taking you all to paradise~
> 
> MC: What the hell does that mean?
> 
> Unknown: I want to take you all to paradise! A place where there are no troubles or sadness.
> 
> Unknown: The RFA want to destroy our paradise- they’re a threat to us.
> 
> Unknown: That’s why, princess, you have to bring them here for me~
> 
> MC: If they’re a threat, then why do you want to take them?
> 
> Unknown: Our Saviour is kind- she does not want to hurt the RFA despite their malicious intents; instead of removing them, she wants to introduce them to happiness.
> 
> MC: Saviour?
> 
> Unknown: You’ll get to meet her when I come and collect you after the party~
> 
> MC: What if I don’t want to come with you?

As soon as you hit send, your bangle begins to tighten painfully- you pull at it desperately, and tears spring in your eyes, before it suddenly stops and returns to normal.

> Unknown: So this is what will happen-
> 
> Unknown: You will hold a party- a magnificent party! With lots and lots of people- so many people, that no-one will realise that there are people that weren’t invited.
> 
> Unknown: These people will accidentally spill sleeping drugs into the RFA member’s drinks- oh dear… haha!
> 
> Unknown: The party will end, the RFA will fall asleep, and our disciples will collect the RFA members. I will come and take you directly.
> 
> Unknown: If you try to stop me from doing this, then we have plenty of… other methods which would work~
> 
> Unknown: However, I can't guarantee that the RFA would ever wake up again- or any of the guests, either ^^
> 
> Unknown: The choice is yours, princess. Just know that no matter what you do, you belong to me, and to Mint Eye- not the RFA, with their stupid ideals, and their stupid hacker. To _me_.
> 
> Unknown: My princess.

You stared at your phone in disbelief- what was this guy capable of? He tells you about kidnapping the entire RFA like it’s nothing, despite the prestigious people that are a part of it. Furthermore, he continues to show a powerful hatred toward Seven- you have no idea why, but you worry about what could happen to him. Your phone pings again.

> Unknown: Also, don’t forget about what you have to do to the red-head. You're doing well so far~
> 
> Unknown: You’ll never he his though. He’s a liar. He won’t be good to you.
> 
> Unknown: Look forward to the day you can leave his embrace and fall into mine ^^
> 
> Unknown: I’ll always be the one that holds you tighter, princess.
> 
> Unknown: Never forget.

‘Break his heart’… that’s what Saeran told you to do to Seven. Could you really bring yourself to do it though? Not that you had a choice- you would always be watched by the bangle, and so Saeran would know if you weren’t trying hard enough. Plus, you knew you liked Seven- somehow, that made this all worse. Your eyes began to water up, and your bangle vibrated. “Act natural”. You carry yourself to your bedroom, before climbing into your bed.

You cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so I forgot I was running a bath and now its freezing cold, good luck to me because I'm still having it oof  
> I seem to be a sucker for making MC suffer... that won't be forever though! I promise ^^  
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to comment any criticism you have! It all helps ^^


	13. A Small Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long everyone! However, I am now back on track, my work is going okay and my health is a lot better! >:3 Therefore, I now bring to you... Episode Thirteen!  
> I hope you all enjoy ^^

The next few days passed as usual, going to work, bantering in the RFA messenger and occasionally going to the gym; the only difference was the messages from the bangle, and your unease over what would happen in the future. Every morning you were greeted with creepy messages from Saeran, and this morning was no different.

> Unknown: Good morning, my princess~
> 
> MC: Fuck you
> 
> Unknown: Oh, feisty are we? Although, it won’t be long until I take you to paradise and you beg me to~
> 
> MC: I hate you
> 
> Unknown: Good, now practice that in the mirror for when you say it to the redhead ^^
> 
> MC: Why are you doing this to me? I don’t want to hurt anyone!
> 
> Unknown: I had to choose someone with a pure heart who would be accepted into the RFA, and someone who could break that redhead’s heart, before I take her away from him.
> 
> Unknown: You meet the criteria, princess~
> 
> Unknown: Plus, something tells me his shattering will be... particularly perfect ^^
> 
> MC: What’s that supposed to mean?
> 
> Unknown: I noticed your heart rate got particularly high last night whilst you muttered someone’s name...
> 
> Unknown: I wonder whose?
> 
> Unknown: Not that it really matters, since I’ll make sure my name is on your lips when I collect you~
> 
> MC: I’ll never willingly come with you
> 
> Unknown: Maybe not, but I know you’ll willingly stay once you get here <3
> 
> MC: In your dreams, candy cane.
> 
> Unknown: No, in yours~

God, you hated how much he knew, and how much he got into your head. You both knew that you liked Seven, and he was using it against you like a double edged sword; the closer you and Seven got, the more it would hurt both of you when Saeran carries out his plan- and yet, there was nothing you could do to avoid it, as avoiding him would get you killed.

His mouth began to peel into a thin smile, reading the messages in front of him. “Candy cane... well, I guess my hair and palate don’t contrast it”. He thought about how his brother was always the opposite, loving savoury foods like crisps over candy... he should ask which one his princess preferred- maybe he should take her for a meal one night. He chuckled.

Feeling frustrated over the messages, you decided to get ready to go for a run- you didn’t have work that day, and in the end, staying inside feeling worried over what could happen was not going to help. After getting changed and ready, you go onto your phone to set your fitness app running, but see that the messenger is online, prompting you to join the conversation.

> _MC has entered the chatroom._
> 
> ZEN: The role requires me to be in top shape though, so I’m going to work really hard to make sure I get it!
> 
> Yoosung☆: Hehe the server is back online in 3
> 
> Yoosung☆: Oh hi MC!
> 
> Yoosung☆: 2
> 
> Yoosung☆: 1
> 
> Yoosung☆: Bam!
> 
> _Yoosung_ _☆_ _has left the chatroom._
> 
> ZEN: ... Did he listen to any of what I was saying?
> 
> MC: Probably not lololol
> 
> ZEN: You’re probably right T-T
> 
> ZEN: Anyway, how are you? You’re in the chat at an unusual time, babe~

You look at the time on your phone, seeing that it is already past 11. Normally you would have been up by 7am, usually to go to the gym, and to maintain your sleep schedule since you had to get up around 6am to go to work.

> MC: Yeah, seems I slept in ^^
> 
> _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._
> 
> MC: I was going to go to the gym, but it will be busy by now T-T I think I’m gonna go for a run instead ^^
> 
> ZEN: Seriously? I think our minds have merged into one, babe~
> 
> MC: Hi Jumin!
> 
> ZEN: I’m also about to go out the door and run the cycle track here ^^
> 
> ZEN: Oh look, its mister trust fund kid -_-
> 
> Jumin Han: Good morning, MC
> 
> MC: Ah same! Good luck with your run, Zenny ^^
> 
> ZEN: Ah, the RFA angel has filled me with determination! I shall run like the wind~
> 
> Jumin Han: Ironically, the air is perfectly still.
> 
> ZEN: *angry emoji*
> 
> ZEN: Also, why don’t you greet me when I’m in the chatroom?
> 
> Jumin Han: I acknowledge that you are here, but I do not wish you a good morning, that is all.
> 
> ZEN: *angry emoji* *angry emoji* *angry emoji*
> 
> ZEN: Anyway, I’ll be off! Have a good run MC, and have the dullest day possible **Jumin Han**
> 
> _ZEN has left the chatroom._
> 
> MC: T-T
> 
> MC: Well, I hope your day runs smoothly! See ya!
> 
> Jumin Han: As do I, party coordinator- careful not to slip on the beginning of our autumn leaves.
> 
> Jumin Han: *smiling emoji*
> 
> MC: I will!
> 
> _MC has left the chatroom._

Feeling better after having spoken to the RFA, you peace-signed at the security camera just in case Seven was watching, and left the apartment to go out for your run.

The track was only around the corner from the apartment, simply a dusty gravel track lining the local fields. _At least I wore old trainers_ you thought to yourself, the dust from the path kicking up from your strides. Jumin was right about the autumn leaves; there were already some falling from the trees, the edges of the shrubbery turning yellow. You slowly took your jog into a run, your headphones bouncing around in front of you as music played loudly through them. Despite the leaves falling, the weather was still nice; the air was still, and it wasn’t too warm, but still sunny. You appreciated the change in scenery, as you had only found this route by fluke on the way back from the local shops- your thoughts are cut off as a hand grabs your shoulder, prompting you to spin with your fist ready. You expected to see a stranger, or possibly Saeran, but instead, your mind goes blank as his other hand brought your fist back down, and you looked up to make eye contact with Zen.

“Shit oh my god I’m so sorry I just tried to punch you god I didn’t mean that I-“ Your apologies are cut off by Zen slowly folding a chuckle into a laugh, leaning on your shoulder as he bent over gasping. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to make you jump- it’s just that- your _expression_ ” Zen fails to keep his composure and breaks into hysterics once again, you now understanding why and joining in. After regaining your composure, Zen states that your ‘I’m going to kill you’ face is absolutely adorable, seeing as you are a short-ass (which you don’t mind, as due to that he has made a habit of ruffling your hair). You walk together shortly, finding out that the track both of you described in the chat are actually the same tracks, and that the checkpoints that you two start at are close together also; due to this, it would be easy for the two of you to go running together, which Zen agreed was a good idea as it would give him more motivation to go running when he wasn’t feeling it. You begin to run together, doing 4 miles either way before getting back to where Zen started his run, absolutely exhausted ~~although Zen looked pretty good sweaty~~. It was surprisingly easy for the two of you to keep pace with each other; you prided yourself on your physical stamina, and enjoyed running regularly, and so the two of you agreed to run as a pair frequently. Zen offers to walk you back before remembering that the apartment is in a confidential location- therefore, you bid your farewells there and part ways.

Getting into your apartment, you put your phone in the living room, before going into the airing cupboard to get out a fresh towel for showering. Whilst there, your bangle vibrates;

> Unknown: Not so fast, princess...
> 
> Unknown: You look rather good like that ^^
> 
> Unknown: Stand in the living room with your phone for a bit- make sure the redhead sees your clinging clothing
> 
> Unknown: You know what’ll happen if you don’t ^^

Watching the bangle, you feel disgusted with how helpless you are about this. Following his order, you go back into the living room and pick up your phone, reading the statistics of your run whilst idly wandering around the room. You actually had a pretty good run this time, although you were more so focusing on not being killed by a bracelet. After what should have been long enough, you pull the waistline of your leggings up a tad, making your ass bounce. _Surely he can’t complain about that_ you think to yourself... on cue, your phone buzzes.

> Unknown: You little slut...
> 
> Unknown: Good girl ^^

You mentally flip your finger at him before grabbing your towel and getting into the shower.  You shower, feeling relieved at the hot water washing the sweat away, before getting dry and changed (you left a set of clothes on the radiator) and flopping onto the sofa with your phone. The adrenaline of running had brought your mood up, evoking an optimistic thought about work; you had to go in tomorrow, but it was the last day of the project your sector was working on, a whole 7 months of torture. Logging into the RFA chatroom, you have an idea.

> _MC has entered the chatroom._
> 
> 707: Ah, our beautiful not-sweaty party coordinator!
> 
> ZEN: Did you get back safely babe?
> 
> MC: Yep! I’m now officially ready to do literally nothing with the rest of my day lmao
> 
> 707: Hmm, now why does Zen speak as if he was with you? O.O
> 
> 707: Was that showering not the only steamy thing that has happened today?
> 
> ZEN: *angry emoticon*
> 
> MC: omg Seven I just bumped into Zen whilst on my run!
> 
> _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._
> 
> 707: Gosh, the poor hacker, left to slave away whilst the party coordinator has a great time...
> 
> ZEN: Turns out, mine and MC’s running tracks are the same one- we just join it at different markers ^^
> 
> MC: Aww seven, you can go running with me too if you’d like ^^
> 
> Jaehee Kang: ...Maybe I should also get better at running and join you.
> 
> 707: The hard worked Miss Kang joins us, with unexplained intentions!
> 
> 707: Explain to us why you would like to go running, dear assistant of our fabulous cat owner~
> 
> ZEN: Huh
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I have no reason to put this in the chat ^^
> 
> 707: Then message me directly! I can be our little secret~
> 
> Jaehee Kang: The only person I will message is MC- you could never keep your mouth shut even if you tried ^^
> 
> ZEN: burn

You laughed, knowing that Jaehee was a massive fan of Zen’s, and that seeing him mid-workout would likely be her only motivation to get up in the morning.

> 707: Hey, MC....
> 
> 707: If you keep me updated on the tea, I can give you the famous, delicious honey buddha chips!
> 
> 707: *heart eyes emoticon*
> 
> MC: Not gonna happen... although, there is something I would like to say ^^
> 
> Jaehee Kang: What is it?
> 
> 707: Please continue, fabulous party coordinator~
> 
> MC: Basically, tomorrow is the last day that my sector is working on our current project, and it’s been a really long one; therefore, I was wondering if everyone would like to celebrate with me?
> 
> 707: Hell yea!
> 
> ZEN: Sure babe~
> 
> Jaehee Kang: As long as I’m not at work, I would love to come ^^
> 
> MC: Cool! I know Yoosung and Jumin aren’t online to certify the plans, but I was thinking we could possibly go to a pub for a meal and some drinks ^^ I know somewhere that’s good quality, good price and is easy to get to and from ^^
> 
> 707: Sounds good!
> 
> ZEN: I’m up for that
> 
> ZEN: *sparkly emoticon*
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I’m sure it won’t take them long to see the messages- it’s possible that the Saturday will work for Mr. Han and myself as the company is less overwhelmed than usual.

You were really happy that they all wanted to come and celebrate with you. It was true; you didn’t really have any friends with your other co-workers... you were civil, but they were pretty boring, and you’d rather not have that awkward situation. Since you got along well with the RFA you know it shouldn’t have been a worry, and yet you realised now that you were slightly stressed over whether they would want to tome, seeing as you had only met them all once in person.

> MC: Okay! We can finalise the plans when everyone is online ^^ Thank you for wanting to come!
> 
> 707: Of course! We couldn’t miss it for our adorable party coordinator
> 
> 707: *heart eyes emoticon*
> 
> ZEN: *side-look emoticon*
> 
> 707: Hey, you’re not the only one who can find MC adorable
> 
> ZEN: I’m not flirting; it’s just my natural charm
> 
> ZEN: *winking emoticon*
> 
> 707: *star eyes emoticon*
> 
> 707: Who mentioned flirting? You sound pretty defensive to me, _Zenny~_
> 
> ZEN: *shock emotion*
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Why are you like this
> 
> _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._
> 
> ZEN: As if you aren’t? You like MC- you’ve never got along this well with anyone, it’s obvious
> 
> MC: Oml you two please T-T
> 
> 707: *shock emoticon*
> 
> 707: The defender of justice is being accused of having emotions?
> 
> 707: Now, this really is a new one- dear party coordinator, would you like to share your thoughts on this matter?
> 
> MC: wha

You didn’t expect him to ask your thoughts on this. I mean, you knew you liked the dork, but you couldn’t just spurt that out now, could you?

> MC: my first statement: I want emoticons
> 
> 707: That can be done! What else?
> 
> MC: uhhhhhhh

Ah, fuck it. You gotta get your feelings out there at some point, and with the opportunity right in front of you, it would certainly be easier than saying it in person.

> MC: You’re cute ^^
> 
> ZEN: *shock emoji*
> 
> 707: oiuhrdgfiouearjbg
> 
> 707: reiksugfhb
> 
> 707: rfbhjegag
> 
> _707 has left the chatroom._
> 
> ZEN: ...I was not expecting that
> 
> ZEN: And yet, it was so obvious?
> 
> ZEN: Hey MC, I applaud you for power-moving our hacker
> 
> MC: I broke him didn’t I
> 
> ZEN: yep
> 
> ZEN: Aaahahaha I can’t wait to see how red he gets when you two next meet
> 
> ZEN: I’ll speak to you later!
> 
> ZEN: Pffhahahah
> 
> _ZEN has left the chatroom._
> 
> _MC has left the chatroom._

You exited the chatroom, your eyes tearing up as you tried to hold your laughter at what you just did. It was reckless of you as well; you had been in a few relationships in the past, but they never felt right and consequently didn’t last. However, you really liked Seven; he was funny and had similar interests to you, and was also illegally cute, which pushed you to spurt out what you really wanted him to know. You were embarrassed, too- most likely less than he was, but your face still felt hot as you laughed tears, covering your mouth before flopping back and kicking your legs in the air. You wondered if Seven was watching you right now, or if he was just laying on the floor deceased. What did he think of your message? Was he happy? Worried? You really wanted to know as you lay in foetal position on the sofa. Feeling desperate to know, you click on his message icon, wanting to send something but not knowing what. As you stare at the screen, he sends a message first, making you jump exaggeratedly.

> 707: So uhh...
> 
> 707: What you said in the chat;;;
> 
> 707: Did you really mean it?

Fuck fuck _fuck fuck fuck_ what did he want you to reply with? You didn’t want to make things awkward, of which case ‘no’ would be the answer, but then again, you really wanted to know how he felt, and wanted him to know how you felt, and so you wanted to say yes- plus, if he did like you, you didn’t want to disappoint him. A buzz on your bangle reminds you that you don’t really have a choice, though.

> Unknown: You’re doing well so far, princess~
> 
> Unknown: You know what to do.

You did _not_ need his input right now, creep. Plus, you were going to confirm Seven’s question regardless- your toes curl in as you tensely type back to him;

> MC: Yes, I did...
> 
> MC: ...I didn’t upset you, did I?

There is a long pause before he responds. Or was it short? Either way, it felt like an eternity before he replied to your confession.

> 707: ...how do I put this

Hahahahaha fuck yeah you’ve screwed it all up, you’ve read into his cheery personality too much and now your emotions and your stupid bracelet were going to assassinate you.

> 707: ...no, you didn’t

...Wait what

> 707: In fact, I’m relieved to hear you say that ^^
> 
> 707: I believe I would’ve embarrassed myself if you didn’t...
> 
> 707: MC...
> 
> 707: uhhh
> 
> 707: ... I’ll see you on Saturday ^^

...Well, that went better than you thought it was going to... but what does it mean? Does he like you? You think he’s insinuating it, but since you suck at reading emotions you don’t want to confirm anything in your head. Also, was he about to ask you something? Either way, it seemed the conversation went well, since your face was once again burning hot as you rolled onto the floor like a burrito and internally screamed. You didn’t even care that Seven could see; it’s not like you wanted to keep your crush a secret (or that you could, since Saeran kept pestering you to engage with the RFA more). After recovering from your emotional melting on the floor, you picked yourself up, and quickly checked through your phone, updating some of your fan accounts (you would never use Zen’s photos from the chatroom though, since that was private), before logging onto your laptop and catching up with some of your anime. Damn, this one was good. As are many, it was made from a manga (which of course you had read), but it had amazing graphics, on-target subtitles (people who watch with dubs are cursed), and barely missed any of the details from the manga- you were truly in love. Plus, many of the characters were canonically gay which you stan, since you shipped many of them together.

After an excessive amount of hours watching anime, you decided to go and get ready for bed, since you still had work tomorrow (although it would be an easy day). You wondered what you would do with the rest of tomorrow; it was a Friday, and you would finish work around 12pm, since the official deadline time was at 10am (you would still have to tidy the project work from your desk, since it needed to be tidy for the next project). Unfortunately due to your dislike, you didn’t have to wonder for long.

> Unknown: Going out with the RFA for a meal, I see?
> 
> Unknown: Good decision.
> 
> Unknown: However... it’d be nice if I could see the princess too, wouldn’t it?
> 
> Unknown: Meet me at 2:30pm at the Violet Cafe, and dress nicely...
> 
> Unknown: It’s not like you have a choice~

You didn’t even bother responding to him- you had pretty much accepted that you couldn’t do anything about the bangle, since even if you told Seven, Saeran could see all of your messages. Therefore, you simply scowled at the bangle and climbed into bed, before quickly falling asleep.

You dreamt of striped glasses, and red hair...

And then you dreamt of white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe uwu  
> Also I am having a great time, I got a new computer and the keys are so much easier to type on than the ones on my old laptop ^^ Also finally I decided to write a plot plan, so I actually know what I'm going to do with this fic now- hopefully this means less writer's blocks ^^ obviously, I'm not going to spoil it, but... I'm pretty sure this is going to get a lot longer ^^


	14. A Swirl of Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

As per usual for a work day, you wake up to your alarm clock beeping offensively in your ear; however, you are less deterred by it, aware that today is the day you finally put that project behind you, and also get to go home early (thank god, you hadn’t slept too solidly). You ignore your ‘friendly’ wake-up message from Saeran as you climb out of bed and bee-line straight to the kitchen, starting your porridge in the microwave whilst you go and shower. By the time you get out, the porridge had already cooled to a suitable temperature in the microwave, and so you give it a stir, before taking it into the living room. For today you had decided to wear beige trousers, along with a white t-shirt and jacket. It was quite pastel and looked nicer than what you normally wore to work, but since you had to see Saeran after, you didn’t want to come back to the apartment and dress nicer, as it felt like a betrayal to Seven to let him see you dress to see someone else. Since autumn was on the wind as well, you tied your hair in a high pony tail, your bangs falling just above your brows, to prevent it becoming a matted mess once going outside. You ate your porridge whilst watching the news (you always put it on, although you never knew why- it’s not like you ever paid much attention to it), before going back to your room to apply some lip tint and mascara- you didn’t want to go to work overdressed, and you didn’t want to put effort in for Saeran, so you did the minimal expectation for a girl looking nice. Before leaving, you checked the RFA chatroom; Jumin and Yoosung had logged on since you last were on, and confirmed Saturday too- you would let them know the detail of where and decide what time when you logged on later. You also noticed that Yoosung had logged on at 4am... was he seriously gaming for that entire time? Not that you could judge; before you got a job, you were definitely worse. Slipping on your shoes and coat (your entire outfit was basically beige, god you had a problem), you made your way out of the door and on your way to the shortest work day you had had in quite a while.

Work went exceptionally well; you basically did nothing, as you had submitted your work to the arrangement team quite a while ago- therefore, you spent the time there congratulating your co-workers on their completion of the project (fake smiles, of course) and tidying your desk back to its former cleanliness, before leaving work. You still had a small amount of time before you had to meet ~~bitchboy~~ Saeran at the cafe, and so you decided to go shopping- normally it would be window shopping, but since you no longer had to pay as many living expenses, you knew you could afford something for yourself. It didn’t take long until you left a shop with some wax melts and a cactus; the apartment was cynically clean, and so you were desperate to give it some life, since it appeared that you would be staying there for a bit. Actually, why are you even staying there? You don’t see why you couldn’t stay in your own apartment and talk to the RFA there, since you can’t touch shit in that apartment anyhow. Oh well, you had moved in now anyway, so who cared (plus, as bad as you felt for V, it was a lot cheaper for you to live in). Slowly walking back to where the cafe was (you had seen it there before), you tried to stay positive that you could fill the apartment with the smell of apple cinnamon (you already had a wax burner, just no wax), and have a cactus friend to look after, rather than just focusing on the ominous walk to the innocent-looking cafe. As you approach the cafe, your bangle buzzes;

> Unknown: come and sit next to me at the corner table
> 
> Unknown: we can talk there ^^

You feel slightly sick at the foreboding sense you get from the messages- you don’t want to be anywhere near that creep, and you don’t want to talk to him, but you also don’t have much of a choice, do you? Therefore, you continue to walk into the cafe, and approach the corner table, a hooded figure sitting on the sofa side.

You go to sit on the chair opposite, but freeze when he taps the seat next to him- so, instead you go to sit a distance from him, before he grabs your wrist and pulls you into his side, so that you are sitting hip to hip with him (ew). “So, what did you want?” You ask coldly, not feeling happy with this entire situation in the slightest. Saeran ignores you, instead reaching for the menu with drinks and desserts, and opening it up for you to see. “What do you prefer, princess... sweet or savoury?” He asks, leaning uncomfortably close to you. “...Sweet”, you mutter back, not really wanting to talk to him. He smiles slightly, and hums a sound of approval. Was there a correct answer to that question? Either way, it didn’t seem to matter much as he asked you to choose whatever you wanted. Wanted to quickly end the meeting, you chose a slice of chocolate cake with a hot chocolate, whilst he chose strawberry icecream and a vanilla milkshake. You were about to make the order (you would probably get kicked out if he spoke to anyone), but before you could, he pulled his face-mask below his chin and raised his hand for a staff member to come over, before talking in a pleasant voice and making the order. You were shocked that he even had such social skills, considering what he had said to you beforehand, as the girl who served you flirtily said “right away!” and made her way back to the kitchen area. “Why can’t you be that nice to me? If you had spoken that way when you first spoke to me I probably would’ve come with you anyway” you whisper to him strongly, genuinely confused as to why he thought drugging you was easier than just being nice. He turned to you dazed, as if he didn’t understand a single word you just said. “Did you hear any of tha-““Are you actually that naive? Pfft” he laughs at your comment whilst you scowl at his reaction. “Are you actually saying that you would have just done what I wanted if I was nice to you when I first hacked the messenger?” You look at him dubiously. “...Well, yea. I downloaded the messenger thinking it was a game, so if you had said from the start that the RFA were bad people and you had been nice to me, then on top of all of the secrets and things that don’t add up in the RFA, I would’ve just believed and willingly helped you”, you whispered quickly, trying to make sure your conversation wasn’t overheard (I mean, it was pretty dodgy). He gave you an incredulous look, clearly having not expected you to say that. “If only I had known you were so easily mislead back then... would talking to you nicely help now?” He said, smiling to you pleasantly- a very different vibe from his normal smirk. True, it was easier to talk to him this way, and he was going to get what he wanted anyway, so decided to make your own time a bit easier. “Well, since you’re going to kidnap everyone and enslave me anyway, you may as well be nice about it”. He snorted at your comment- “Very well, then”. Talking to him like this, you begin to wonder what made him the way he is; you get the feeling that he could’ve been fine before, as he was easily charming when he spoke to the waitress, and also had a nice face and lean build- although, you couldn’t help but be put off by the sick look in his eyes when he spoke to you. Your order arrived whilst you were thinking, the cake warm and slightly oozing with chocolate sauce. To your dismay, Saeran used your fork to cut off a bit of the cake, and held it up to you, some other people in the cafe watching, most likely thinking you were a couple. “Bon appetite, princess~” he said in his usual tone (you guessed you were naive to think he’d drop his normal voice as well as the threats), as you played along and opened your mouth, in order to avoid suspicion from the other people in the shop. Admittedly it was really good cake, and you nodded and automatically hummed approval, before remembering that he just fed it to you, which put you off slightly. Due to the circumstances, you didn’t have much of an appetite, so it was fortunate that the portions in this cafe were rather petite. You continued to eat by yourself, whilst Saeran ate his ice-cream (it seemed ironic that a kidnapper-terrorist-person like him would enjoy ice-cream when it was cool) and drank his milkshake. You washed your food down with the hot chocolate you ordered, before the trays were taken away and the bill was placed. Saeran cheerily paid the bill along with a tip to the waitress, before she left with the coin tray. To your surprise, your bangle then buzzed with the message ‘act natural’; how did he even make it do that? He didn’t seem to be holding a phone or anything. You quickly caught on to what it meant when he took your hand and stood, you therefore standing with him. Maintaining the act of a couple, you both walked out of the cafe, him quickly leading you to the deserted pathway just by it, where you let go of his hand sulkily and tucked both into your pockets. Not really knowing what to say, you look up at him feebly; “Uhh, thanks for the tea, I guess”. He steps closer to you, leaning in so that you can't move. You freeze as he lifts his hand to your hair, twirling it between his fingers and smelling it delicately. “Strawberry shampoo, huh? Keep using it, princess... it suits you~”. Before leaning back, he slowly kisses you on the cheek, and then steps away. “Look forward to when you next see me princess... you’ll be mine soon, anyway” He whispered, before walking away and disappearing around the corner. Confused, you walked back to your apartment, wondering what the actual purpose of that meeting was. You were aware of the fact though, that you were less concerned around him- he may be a creep, but you also have picked up on the fact that he probably won’t kill you, which is a big relief, albeit threatening the rest of the RFA with ‘paradise’... you mean what? The word paradise normally has positive connotations with it, although in this case, you didn’t think it was a good thing for anyone. At least he wasn’t threatening you anymore, you thought.

You finally made it home after your rather odd day out; it was now 4pm, and you had finished your work, bought a cactus and met your local kidnapper- how productive. Slipping your shoes off, you find a place for the cactus to sit, and place the wax in the burner, switching it on and allowing the warm aroma fill the room, making it just a little more homely on top of your own possessions (all of your stuff was here, but you never had plants as they always died due to the lack of light). Fortunately you had not mentioned to the RFA what time your work would finish today, and so there wouldn’t be any suspicion on why you got back so late- or why you are dressed nicely, since it was your last work day; you wonder if Saeran had thought this all out in advance to also avoid the analytical minds of the RFA members (on that, you had the same intentions- Saeran didn’t want you to get caught, and you didn’t want to make Seven suspicious, either). You sat in your usual spot on the sofa, and logged onto the RFA messenger.

> _MC has entered the chatroom._
> 
> MC: The Seven Month Project
> 
> MC: Is Now Finally,
> 
> MC: Complete!!!!
> 
> Yoosung☆: *partying emoticon*
> 
> Jumin Han: There really isn’t anything comparable to the feeling of finishing your work- congratulations, MC.
> 
> ZEN: Well done, babe!
> 
> ZEN: But how would you know that, jerk? Jaehee does all of your work for you!
> 
> Jumin Han: We work equally as hard in the office; I still have plenty to do myself.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: *sighing emoticon*
> 
> Yoosung☆: Jaehee, I feel bad knowing you’re working so hard whilst I’m just gaming.
> 
> Jumin Han: If that’s the case, you can always do an internship at C&R- I’m sure the cognitive abilities from your games could be rather beneficial to our strategy teams.
> 
> Yoosung☆: Seriously??
> 
> ZEN: I don’t like that trust fund jerk, but it’d probably do you good to get some work ^^
> 
> MC: Make sure to have something you like though; I chose graphical work because I liked art, but in all honestly, I don’t get along with any of my co-workers ^^
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I agree with MC- but since you get along with Mr. Han quite well, I think a job at C&R using your interest in gaming strategy would be in your interest.
> 
> Yoosung☆: Okay! So what would I do?
> 
> Jumin Han: I’ll have someone send you the work brief and application forms shortly.
> 
> ZEN: (Jaehee)
> 
> Jaehee Kang: ...Most likely.
> 
> MC: Aww Jaehee I feel bad for you;; but good luck Yoosung! I think it’ll be a great opportunity ^^
> 
> Yoosung☆: Thanks!!
> 
> Yoosung☆: Oh, also I saw the messages about Saturday- are there any plans on where to go yet?
> 
> ZEN: Not yet, but maybe we can make them now ^^
> 
> MC: Does anyone know where Seven is though?
> 
> Jumin Han: I haven’t seen him online today.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Most likely, he’ll just randomly appear out of nowhere...
> 
> _707 has entered the chatroom._
> 
> MC: Kinda like that, huh?
> 
> 707: Alas, I have been summoned by the beautiful party coordinator!
> 
> 707: What is the requirement for my presence, young angel of our fundraising hell?
> 
> MC: We were thinking it’d be good to finalise the plans for tomorrow, since we don’t have a time or place ^^
> 
> ZEN: What was the name of the place you were going to recommend, babe?
> 
> MC: The Spiral Lounge; has anyone heard of it?
> 
> 707: _is that the place with the PhD. Pepper ice cream?_
> 
> Jaehee Kang: the one with the _what_
> 
> MC: uhhhhhh
> 
> 707: **PhD. Pepper ice cream**
> 
> MC: Possibly?
> 
> 707: yep that place is absolutely fine what time we are going to go the earlier the better am I right
> 
> Yoosung☆: Well it’s local so I don’t see the problem!
> 
> Jumin Han: oh dear god
> 
> ZEN: As long as Seven doesn’t implode when he sees MC, we’re fine
> 
> Jumin Han: ...Would that be an issue?
> 
> Yoosung☆: I didn’t want to bring it up because I kinda chocked when I saw it but uhh
> 
> Yoosung☆: You should probably read the old chats
> 
> 707: I, defender of justice, will be absolutely _fine_ on this outing
> 
> ZEN: lies
> 
> 707: *crying emoticon*
> 
> MC: ;;;haha
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I see what you mean...
> 
> Jumin Han: I’m sure the two of them will be fine; it was only a small mishap of words I’m sure.
> 
> Yoosung☆: Like two peas in a pod! MC and Seven are the spit of each other lolololol
> 
> ZEN: That’s what I’m worried about;;;
> 
> Jaehee Kang: *shocked emoticon*
> 
> Jaehee Kang: You don’t mean...?
> 
> ZEN: How much are we betting that those two will be together within a month?
> 
> 707: *heart eye emoticon*
> 
> MC: **hyun ryu**
> 
> Jumin Han: Gambling is a foolish hobby; I hope you keep that in mind.
> 
> ZEN: *ellipsis emoticon*
> 
> Yoosung☆: I can imagine them as a power-couple
> 
> Yoosung☆: It kinda fills me with dread
> 
> Jaehee Kang: ...Maybe we should get back to choosing a time?
> 
> 707: Agreed
> 
> MC: Agreed
> 
> 707: ayeeeeeeeeee
> 
> MC: snap! Lolololololol
> 
> Jumin Han: I can foresee the world’s infrastructure collapsing right this instant.
> 
> Yoosung☆: *confused emoticon*
> 
> MC: Maybe around 7pm? Then we can order meals when we get there and have drinks after ^^
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Sounds logical ^^
> 
> ZEN: Do you drink, MC?
> 
> 707: yeah
> 
> Jumin Han: ...?
> 
> MC: Seven how could you possibly know that
> 
> 707: You keep spiking your coffee with vodka
> 
> MC: ....oh
> 
> ZEN: pffthahahahahahhahaha
> 
> Yoosung☆: That sounds awful
> 
> Jaehee Kang: now that is a morning routine I can identify with
> 
> Jumin Han: If you are implying that you drink before work, then I recommend that you do not.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Of course not, Mr. Han, although the day would be a lot easier if I did.
> 
> MC: ijnhtsriujng
> 
> ZEN: I’m really not sure whether to relate with you or recommend you to a therapist;;
> 
> 707: We’re all beyond therapy lolololololol
> 
> MC: lololololololololol
> 
> Yoosung☆: Anyhow, at least we’ve got the plans, right?
> 
> ZEN: Dress-wise, should we do the same as last time?
> 
> MC: It probably won’t be such a problem this time around since it’s later ^^
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Is there any preference in style?
> 
> MC: Well, since we’re going out to eat and drink, I’m probably going to wear a dress, if that helps ^^
> 
> 707: Can I wear a dress too?
> 
> 707: *heart eyes emoticon*
> 
> Jumin Han: No.
> 
> 707: Oh, so a skirt instead?
> 
> ZEN: No.
> 
> 707: A jumpsuit!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I’m beginning to think you own more feminine clothing than I do, Seven
> 
> MC: I wouldn’t put it past him
> 
> 707: Ooooo, you wanna see what I’ve got? I can do a catwalk!
> 
> ZEN: ouljd
> 
> MC: do it
> 
> Jumin Han: That definitely is not necessary.
> 
> ZEN: sorry I sneezed
> 
> Yoosung☆: MC please save yourself before you are engulfed in his cosplay obsession
> 
> ZEN: *fetish
> 
> MC: hahahaha **seven you like cosplay**
> 
> 707: *star eyes emoticon*
> 
> Yoosung☆: shit
> 
> 707: Hell yea! I’m definitely pro level by now
> 
> Jumin Han: ...I will see you all on Saturday.
> 
> _Jumin Han has left the chatroom._
> 
> ZEN: I can't believe Yoosung just swore
> 
> ZEN: I feel like a defective parent
> 
> Yoosung☆: You aren’t my parent though
> 
> ZEN: *crying emoticon*
> 
> Yoosung☆: Plus, it’s not like you are much of a role model;;
> 
> 707: Breaking News: famous actor brutally Burned by teenager
> 
> Yoosung☆: I’m an adult!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: ...I am feeling rather tired.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Sleep well, all of you ^^
> 
> _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._
> 
> ZEN: *confused emoticon*
> 
> ZEN: It’s 5pm...
> 
> MC: I guess work must really tire her out, huh
> 
> 707: Either that, or this conversation
> 
> MC: lololololol
> 
> 707: lolololololololololololol
> 
> Yoosung☆: Oh I know what I’ll do
> 
> Yoosung☆: I’ll start making my dinner now so that I can eat it before my team members come online!
> 
> ZEN: What are you going to make?
> 
> _Yoosung_ _☆_ _has left the chatroom._
> 
> MC: Eager, I see
> 
> 707: Honey Buddha Chips are always the best easy meal I think
> 
> MC: Maybe not for a meal, but they are actually really good ^^
> 
> 707: Not that your meals are any better- microwaveable fish bread and banana milk? You’re as low as I am lolololol
> 
> ZEN: Am I really the only healthy one here?
> 
> MC: Beer
> 
> ZEN: ...Ah.
> 
> 707: At least we all work out though, right?
> 
> MC: Yup!
> 
> ZEN: Seven, I honestly could not imagine you in a gym no matter what
> 
> 707: That’s because I use my gym equipment in my basement instead!
> 
> MC: ;;;so fancy
> 
> ZEN: *depressed emoticon*
> 
> ZEN: How on earth do you afford that on top of your electricity and car expenses?
> 
> 707: Overworking ^^
> 
> MC: You’ll die of karoshi at this rate
> 
> ZEN: Karoshi...?
> 
> 707: Japanese, right? Korean, Japanese, English... what else do you know?
> 
> MC: That’s about it lmao, I studied them at home ^^
> 
> ZEN: Hey guys uhhh I don’t know Japanese, so a translation would be nice
> 
> 707: Death from overwork lolololololol
> 
> MC: Generally due to lack of sleep and bad diet, hence why honey buddha chips aren’t a good meal
> 
> 707: Dont forget the PhD. Pepper!
> 
> ZEN: Dude, you’re just strengthening her point
> 
> 707: lololololololol
> 
> 707: Maybe I want to support the RFA angel~
> 
> MC: Oh, defender of justice, let me take you into my arms and arise into the stars where bad health and work cannot plague you!
> 
> ZEN: You two are impossible, honestly
> 
> MC: lololololololol
> 
> 707: *gasp* lets go to the space station!
> 
> MC: **nyoom**
> 
> 707: s c r e e c h
> 
> MC: *robotic voice* you have now arrived at your destination. You may now unbuckle your seatbelts.
> 
> 707: wooooooooooo floaty floaty
> 
> MC: bounce bounce
> 
> ZEN: Oh lord
> 
> ZEN: Suddenly I feel the need to go and get some food
> 
> ZEN: Enjoy being lovebirds you two
> 
> 707: *shock emoticon*
> 
> _ZEN has left the chatroom._
> 
> 707: MC, did you know? We’re birds now!
> 
> MC: Woaaah im so fluffyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> 707: Time to fly back to earth!
> 
> MC: Jet-pack arrangement, complete!
> 
> 707: **n y o o m**
> 
> MC: c r a s h
> 
> MC: looks like we landed back in Korea!
> 
> 707: Ayeeeeeeeeee
> 
> 707: Not only did we not have to pay to get back, we also have the opportunity to buy PhD. Pepper ice-cream tomorrow!
> 
> MC: Wooooo! Ice cream ice cream _ice cream_
> 
> 707: fodngBHK/
> 
> 707: one moment
> 
> MC: oki doki
> 
> MC: ba ba baba daaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> MC: Breaking News: the RFA hacker fucking Died on main
> 
> 707: Not so fast!
> 
> 707: My maid was nagging me for not doing my work;;;
> 
> MC: Oh that sucks
> 
> 707: Yeah;;; I should go and do that, but I’ll still watch out for you!
> 
> MC: Oki doki!
> 
> MC: If I am put into peril I’ll make sure to call this-
> 
> MC: ‘God Seven, Defender of Justice, please help me!’
> 
> 707: *shocked emoticon*
> 
> 707: The angel knows my secret Instant Summoning! But how?
> 
> 707: *confused emoticon*
> 
> MC: ...It’s a secret~
> 
> 707: *gasp*
> 
> 707: I will have to try and find out that secret
> 
> 707: When I see you tomorrow!
> 
> MC: (over a bowl of PhD. Pepper ice-cream)
> 
> 707: Of course~
> 
> 707: Off I go...
> 
> 707: Ba bam!
> 
> _707 has left the chatroom._
> 
> MC: I’ll see everyone tomorrow!
> 
> _MC has left the chatroom._

You grinned at the dorky messages on your screen, feeling you heart warm in your chest; you were really looking forward to seeing the rest of the RFA tomorrow. However, it was already nearing 6pm so you decided to go and make some dinner; not having the energy to cook as per usual, you settled for a microwaveable pasta meal and settled down with your computer whilst eating. Of course, this time was spent watching more anime- your common past-time. It was around 7pm though that your phone buzzed.

> Unknown: So, what are you going to say to the red-head tomorrow?

At least he wasn’t threatening you by using the bangle, and reminding you that it exists by doing so. You contemplate what to reply with for a moment; you actually have no idea what you are going to say, as you generally didn’t plan those kind of things.

> MC: I guess I’ll just go with the flow.
> 
> Unknown: As long as it flows the right way ^^

You knew quite well what he meant by that- escalate your friendship with Seven... you decided to give a sharper reply.

> MC: You don’t need to remind me... you know how I feel, and I know how this bracelet I’m wearing is packed with drugs and can cut of my blood supply at any given moment.
> 
> Unknown: I’m glad to hear it~

You felt helpless about the whole bangle situation; whilst he was far away and controlling you, there was nothing you could do but simply play along to make things go less painfully. However, that wasn’t to say you had lost all hope. If he was going to kidnap you and (attempt) to take you as his woman, wouldn’t it be likely he’d take the bangle off of you as well? If you could manage to have him trust you, then maybe there would be an opportunity for you to warn the RFA so that they can protect themselves- even if it means leaving you there. In the end, Saeran didn’t seem to want to harm you... right?

You dwindled the rest of the evening away, before going to bed and curling up under the covers. You couldn’t recall doing so, but your pillow was damp when you woke up, and your eyes sore from crying...

Could you really save the RFA... or were you just going to tear them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et voila! I did hope to make the meeting with our candy cane kiddo a bit longer, but he literally just wanted to ask her preference in person... not to say though that they won't meet again : ^ )  
> I have a feeling the next chapter is going to be super lengthy, so bear with me! I might have to post it in sections ^^  
> I hope y'all enjoyed!!


	15. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... why did i take so long to write this?  
>  ~~im really goddamn lazy~~  
>  Anyhow, this is basically a filler chapter to keep things running smooth (if you haven't noticed yet, this is going to be a long fic, so buckle up), hence it's pretty short uwu  
> Enjoy!

_Ugh._

You were now sitting upside down, watching the clock tick.

_4:23pm_

...

Shouldn’t it be later already? You felt like you had been dawdling away time for ages now. You had to be at The Spiral Lounge at 7pm, but the time just wasn’t passing. To try and let it fly a bit quicker, you had attempted to watch some of your programs, with no luck- you simply just could not focus, no matter how hard you tried. After giving up on that, you then moved on to attempting to play some of your games, with just as little luck. A part of you kind of felt like cooking, but you were going out for a meal; there was legitimately no point in that. Therefore, you decided to look through your wardrobe to work out what to wear; you had already showered, but you were yet to get dressed, still sitting in your bath robe (you bought a zip-up one to avoid any embarrassment). Heading to your room, you open your wardrobe and peek inside. Considering the season, it was rather mild, so you decided to either wear a skirt or a dress, as ~~for no particular reason~~ you wanted to look nice. In the end, you had the choice between a cute dress, or a sexy skirt and top. Your first thought was to wear the dress- however, it was a bit _too_ light to go with tights, and you had a grudge against skin-coloured tights; they were itchy and looked wrinkly. Therefore, you decided to go with the skirt set, along with fine netted tights, cute boots and a tad of makeup. The top was a low plunge, mid-sleeve top with an accent strap across the bust, whilst the skirt with a black pencil skirt, but with the side cut out and replaced with similar accent straps. It wasn’t something you would usually choose, but you wanted to wear the set at _some point_ , and you also would like a certain person to see you in it ~~hmhm~~. Plus, it wasn’t like it was inappropriate for the scenario; in the end, you were going to the pub to celebrate the completion of your work project. Laying the clothes on your bed for the time being, you slip the tights on under your bath robe to make sure they didn’t have any holes in (you’ve had that happen before when leaving and then missed your bus because of it) and then returned to your phone for a bit, checking the messenger before getting ready.

> _MC has entered the chatroom._
> 
> 707: Oooo, our party angel has arrived!
> 
> 707: You’re not _just_ wearing a bath robe, are you? Not that I’d mind, though you would be cold lololol
> 
> MC: Of course not, I’ve got fishnets to match; I am a guru of fashion, I’ll have you know ;P
> 
> ZEN: Why does the soda maniac get to see this and I don’t *crying emoticon*
> 
> Jaehee Kang: If only I could wear what I wanted *crying emoticon*
> 
> Jumin Han: I only ask that you are formal in your work environment, assistant Kang.
> 
> Yoosung☆: I’d feel awkward being informal in front of my boss...
> 
> ZEN: Yoosung, your only boss is on your game *sighing emoticon*
> 
> Yoosung☆: Exactly! I have to be well-geared to fight any impressionable player or boss T-T
> 
> MC: I get what you mean, Jaehee; but go for it! I’ll feel odd otherwise lololol
> 
> Jumin Han: ...I feel like I’m missing something here.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: MC, do you think it’d be okay to?
> 
> 707: Hell yea go for it! I’m even brushing my hair today *heart-eye emoticon*
> 
> ZEN: You really don’t look after yourself, do you T-T
> 
> MC: Jumin, it’s common for employees to feel awkward in their personal environment and clothes in front of their bosses ^^
> 
> Jaehee Kang: ^^^
> 
> Jumin Han: Well, as long as my employees are appropriate at work, I am unconcerned as to how they dress outside, as long as it is not explicit- although that applies to anyone.
> 
> 707: See, that’s basically approval! Let your hair down, Jaehee lolololol
> 
> ZEN: ...I think Seven spends too much time dressing as women, he’s beginning to sound like one now;;;
> 
> Yoosung☆: I think you should wear something that makes you happy, Jaehee ^^
> 
> MC: Go for it! I am ^^
> 
> 707: Hmm, the party coordinator is scheming something *sparkly-eyes emoticon*
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Very well then, I’ll wear something that is more to my likes ^^
> 
> MC: I’m always scheming, Defender of Justice ^^
> 
> 707: *surprise emoticon*
> 
> 707: Could it be...
> 
> 707: Are you the hacker?
> 
> Yoosung☆: I hope not T-T

You began to type out _‘It’d be so much simpler if I was’_ , before your bangle tightened and vibrated-

> Unknown: Careful.

Spamming the back button, you retyped your message, back to something that wouldn’t have you drugged.

> MC: Nope, I don’t want to hack the messenger...
> 
> MC: I
> 
> MC: Just
> 
> MC: Want
> 
> MC: To
> 
> MC: Hack
> 
> MC: Your
> 
> MC: Heart~
> 
> 707: oi87y
> 
> _707 has left the chatroom._
> 
> ZEN: T-T
> 
> Yoosung☆: ;;;cute
> 
> Jumin Han: It’d be a waste if our hacker died of shock.

Your bangle loosened.

> Unknown: Good girl.

You wondered what his real personality was- the sweet one in the cafe, or the creepy one that listened to you sleep. Regardless, you were quickly distracted by the messenger again.

> _707 has entered the chatroom._
> 
> 707: I uh
> 
> 707: I fell off of my chair
> 
> Yoosung☆: pffftttt
> 
> ZEN: that wasn’t very smooth
> 
> Jumin Han: As if you were ever an expert on being smooth.
> 
> ZEN: *angry emoticon*
> 
> Jaehee Kang: A slight reminder, that despite this, our table is still booked for 7pm;;
> 
> Yoosung☆:  AHH FCUJ
> 
> Yoosung☆: bus
> 
> Yoosung☆: bye
> 
> _Yoosung_ _☆_ _has left the chatroom._
> 
> 707: I can't believe the RFA baby just swore
> 
> ZEN: I can't believe the RFA hacker just fell off of his chair because of a girl
> 
> 707: I can't believe the RFA actor is jealous because said girl doesn’t message _him_
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I can't believe our charity association is being used for bickering
> 
> MC: I can't believe the RFA talk about this girl as if she isn’t _right here_
> 
> Jumin Han: I _can_ believe that the RFA members are fighting over a girl;;
> 
> ZEN: I can't believe the CEO-in-line is joining in with said bickering
> 
> 707: I can't believe that Elly’s mom is so mean *crying emoticon*
> 
> MC: ~~then perish~~
> 
> Jumin Han: I am simply protecting her from external threats.
> 
> 707: >:O
> 
> MC: don’t be a threat to cats; be a threat to PhD. Pepper ice cream >:3
> 
> 707: Good idea, party coordinator!
> 
> 707: Time to go get this ~~bread~~ ice cream
> 
> ZEN: bread?
> 
> 707: nyoom!
> 
> _707 has left the chatroom._
> 
> Jumin Han: I should also depart; my chauffer will be here shortly.
> 
>  ZEN: Why bread?
> 
> _Jumin Han has left the chatroom._
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I believe it is a joke between people who are tech savvy;;
> 
> ZEN: ...ah
> 
> MC: pffft
> 
> MC: I should go get ready too ^^
> 
> MC: See you all soon!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: You too, MC ^^
> 
> ZEN: See ya shortly, babe~
> 
> MC: ^^
> 
> _MC has left the chatroom._

You put your phone down, still feeling rather amused at Zen’s lack of internet knowledge- you’d have to educate him later. You still had half an hour before you had to leave, so you slipped on your bra, pulled your top over your head, and tucked it into your skirt, before quickly adjusting the straps on the skirt to fit correctly. Picking up your foundation, you dabbed some onto your face with a sponge, before swiping a lighter concealer under your eyes and blending it in; you were lucky to have smooth skin, so you could use the thinner, more natural skin products. After setting the foundation with some powder, you then put on a smoky eye shadow and mascara, finishing off with a tad of eyebrow pomade and a deep red lip. You didn’t often dress like this, but standing back from the mirror, you thought you looked _good_. Pulling your hair to one side briefly, you slipped on your coat, this one black to match your outfit (you were rather fond of trench coats, and had ended up with a few). You then slid into your platform-heeled ankle boots, giving you some extra height, and grabbed your bag, before making your way out. This way, seven wouldn’t be able to see what you were wearing until you arrived, as you had done your coat up before leaving your room, which wasn’t monitored (thank god). However, this meant that another person was not able to approve of your outfit, your bangle buzzing on your way out.

> Unknown: I wonder what the princess is wearing...
> 
> Unknown: I’ll have you show me, when I take you to paradise~

You unlocked your phone, just to retaliate.

> MC: You won’t need to; I know you’ll be watching me at the pub anyway.
> 
> Unknown: You know me well, pet~
> 
> Unknown: Have fun ^^

Reading the last message seemed sweet out of context, but you knew it really meant ‘you know what you have to do’.

Slipping your phone back into your pocket, you continued down the stairwell, and out under autumn’s twilight sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm channeling my own personality through MC... whoops  
> Anyhow, i can't do digital art for shit but would anyone be interested in some crappy concept images? Let me know in the comments!  
>  ~~i deleted my tumblr (welp) so let me know what social media yall use! I'd probably post them on Twitter or Instagram ^^~~  
>  The next chapter is under progress... >:3c  
>  ~~i should probably just write ahead then post weekly to keep things even but no, bc im a lazy dummy~~


End file.
